Beyond the stars
by DarthUnicorn
Summary: AU. Siglo XVIII-XIX.La apartaron de su familia para llevarla al lugar más horrible que jamás había imaginado. No sospechaba que, en aquel mismo lugar, encontraría a la persona que daría sentido a su día a día.
1. 3 de Diciembre

_N/A: ATENCIÓN. Este fic está clasificado como M por su contenido de maltrato infantil (secuestros, violaciones, amenazas, castigos físicos, etc.)_. _Si crees que eres sensible para estos temas, no lo leas. O léelo, pero luego no me digas que no advertí. (A ver, no va a ser ''Milleniun'', pero habrá escenas así)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Diciembre, 1843.<span>**

Aún no había comenzado a amanecer cuando abandoné el pueblo, sintiendo el frío viento del invierno sobre mi piel, viéndome forzada a abrazarme a mi abrigo todo lo posible. La nieve cortaba lentamente mis pies semi desnudos a cada paso que daba sobre ella, haciendo mi escapada más difícil de lo que era. Nunca me gustaron los zapatos. Cuando era pequeña solía ir descalza todo el tiempo; me apasionaba sentir la hierba bajo mis pies, y la fina arena colarse entre mis dedos... incluso soportaba bastante bien el frío de la nieve en invierno. Pero, claro, entonces no tenía sesenta y dos años.

Abandoné el pueblo rápidamente, comprobando que nadie se había percatado de que me había escabullido entre las sombras. Sabía que cuando regresara, mi hijo me volvería a reprochar que no tengo edad para hacer estas tonterías, que no puede ser que cada 3 de Diciembre me levante y, sin decir nada a nadie, desaparezca antes de que amanezca para volver al anochecer. Siempre sonrío cuando me reprocha estas cosas, me gusta saber que aún queda gente que se preocupa por mí, y tal vez tenga algo de razón. Ya no tenía edad para hacer estas cosas. A los dieciocho años podía hacer esta caminata día tras día sin cansarme. A los veinticinco comencé a recorrer cada dos meses el trayecto que había recorrido durante años. Al llegar a los treinta y dos, comencé a venir cuatro días al año, y al cumplir cincuenta y seis, sólo me atrevía a venir el 3 de Junio y el 3 de Diciembre. Ya no tenía dieciocho años. Mis piernas ya no eran lo que fueron, se cansaban más rápido que de costumbre. Mi espalda dolía más y más a cada paso que daba, y el frío cada año parecía más insoportable. Ese día empecé a pensar que tal vez debería empezar a escuchar a mi familia: ya no tenía edad para esto.

''_Vieja gruñona_'', me dije a mí misma, intentando darme ánimos. ''_Sabes que aunque tengas ciento veinticinco años, seguirás haciendo esto cada Diciembre._''

Y así era. Sabía perfectamente que por mucho que mi hijo me suplicara que no lo hiciera, por mucho que mis piernas me pidieran descansar, por mucho que la nieve pudiera caer yo seguiría recorriendo el mismo camino cada 3 de Diciembre. Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco años desde la primera vez que lo recorrí, y podrían seguir pasando los años, porque por nada del mundo dejaría de hacerlo de nuevo cada año.

Seguí caminando, dándome ánimos a mí misma cuando notaba que las fuerzas me fallaban. Me interné todo lo posible en el bosque, apartando ramas por el camino, notando los primeros destellos de sol del amanecer. Cada año era más lenta... antes había podido llegar a mi destino cuando aún la oscuridad poseía el bosque entero. Por fin, lo divisé. No fue difícil, al igual que yo, cada año estaba más viejo. Me acerqué al enorme árbol que tenía al lado y toqué su tronco, sintiendo, de alguna forma, cómo me reprochaba lo mucho que había tardado en volver a aquel lugar. Bajo él, enterrada por la nieve, estaba lo que había venido a buscar. Comencé a apartar la nieve de los pies de aquel árbol con mis propias manos, sintiendo que se congelaban cada vez que hundía los dedos en aquel montón de hielo. La noche anterior había nevado como nunca antes, así que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para deshacerme de toda la nieve que sobraba. Finalmente, lo conseguí.

Quité todo resto de nieve de aquella lápida y sonreí con nostalgia mientras limpiaba su nombre. Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco años desde que improvisé aquella lápida con una gran piedra que encontré y luego tallé aquel nombre en ella. Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco años desde aquel 3 de Diciembre que trajo un permanente invierno a mi mundo. Dejé caer el trozo de muérdago que había traído desde el pueblo junto a la lápida.

-Hola...- Susurré colocando una mano sobre la piedra.- Perdón por tardar tanto, cada vez estoy más vieja. Y perdón por no haber traído flores decentes... Sabes que en invierno no crecen. La gente sigue insistiendo en que es porque hace frío, pero no podrán engañarme.- Sonreí mientras sentía caer una lágrima por mi mejilla al leer su nombre.- Sé que se esconden porque también te echan de menos.

Escuché de pronto cómo una rama se rompía bajo el peso de otra persona y miré hacia atrás. Intentando esconderse tras un árbol, había una fina figura, poco abrigada y con no más de dieciséis años, según pude ver. Sonreí al reconocerla.

-Sanny, ven aquí. No te escondas, tu abuela no muerde todavía.

La joven rubia salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia mí con la vista clavada en la nieve. Me di cuenta de que no había traído abrigo ni calzado, su piel estaba de un color más azulado que pálido, y sus dientes castañeteaban sin parar. Me quité el chal que llevaba y lo pasé por sus hombros mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy bien, abu...

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir tan temprano y sin abrigo en pleno invierno? Como cojas un resfriado tu madre nos matará a las dos.

-Estoy bien, abuela.- Replicó Sanny clavando sus cálidos ojos castaños en mí, poniendo aquella mirada que sabía que podía conmigo. Sus ojos comenzaron a mirar a nuestro alrededor.- Así que aquí es a dónde te escapas cada año...

-Sí, y supuestamente debería ser un secreto.- Sonreí a mi nieta, sabiendo que podía confiar en ella para mantener aquel lugar como nuestro secreto.

Sanny sonrió y me besó en la mejilla, abrazándome para darnos calor y agradeciendo que no la hubiera mandado a casa. Cuando volviéramos nos iban a reprochar demasiadas cosas a las dos. Sobre todo a mí, la verdad, por haber permitido que la niña me siguiera. De pronto, los ojos de Sanny se posaron en la lápida que había tras nosotras y se separó un poco de mí.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó sentándose mientras me miraba expectante.

Suspiré profundamente y me senté a su lado. Sanny me ayudó a sentarme sin hacerme daño y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo la abrazaba.

-Sanny, ¿te has preguntado por qué te llamas así?

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a la joven y clavó sus ojos en los míos, intrigada.

-No... Creí que sólo era un nombre que les gustó a mis padres. Aunque a mí nunca me ha gustado mucho... ¿Por qué eligieron ''Santana''?

-¿No te gusta tu nombre?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-No es eso, abuela.- Ella también sonrió, apartándose el pelo rubio que caía sobre sus ojos.- Es sólo que me he acostumbrado a que me llaméis todos Sanny y que sólo uséis mi nombre completo cuando hago algo malo. ''¡Santana María, bájate de ese árbol! ¡Santana María, no andes descalza!''- Las dos reímos ante la penosa imitación que Sanny acababa de hacer sobre su madre.- Lo veo un nombre... interesante. Pero prefiero Sanny.

Posé mis ojos en la lápida que teníamos delante. Sanny aún no había leído el nombre, seguía esperando que le contase algo más, un por qué a la pregunta de antes.

-A mi me parece un nombre muy bonito.- Contesté.- Siempre hay una razón, Sanny. Yo tuve un hijo varón, y él tuvo tres varones antes de que tú nacieras. Cuando naciste, viéndote tan pequeña pero a la vez tan fuerte... No pude evitar rogar a tu padre que me dejara elegir tu nombre.

Sanny giró la cabeza, sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba junto a su abuela. Dejó que su vista llegara a la lápida y leyó el nombre. La sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Quién era, abuela?- Preguntó acercándose a la lápida para leerlo mejor.- ¿Por qué me pusiste _su _nombre?

_Santana María López. 1781-1798._

Mi nieta giró su cabeza, con los ojos inundados por la más sincera curiosidad. Siempre he tenido debilidad por ella, era mi pequeña Sanny, la única chispa de vida que me quedaba. Quería a mi hijo, él siempre me ha tratado bien, ofreciéndome su casa cuando su padre murió y cuidando de mí todos los días; también quería a mis nietos, pero pocas veces se dejaban caer por casa ahora que tenían su propia familia. Pero con Sanny... con Sanny todo era mágico otra vez. Verla sonreír, salir a pasear con ella, observar cómo se sonrojaba cuando cualquier muchacho se acercaba a ella para hacerle algún cumplido... Era la única persona que sentía que de verdad era parte de mi familia.

Volvió junto a mí y agarró mi mano, con su vista aún clavada en la lápida.

-¿Quién era?- Repitió, sus ojos viajaban de los míos a la lápida.- ¿Qué le pasó? Si me pusiste su nombre... si sigues viniendo aquí después de tantos años es porque tuvo que ser muy importante para ti. Quiero saber quién era. ¿Por qué nadie la ha mencionado antes?

-Nadie la conocía, Sanny.- Respondí.- Llegué a este pueblo antes de cumplir dieciocho años... Nadie sabe nada de ella. Nunca he hablado de ella, tampoco. Ella siempre decía que nadie nos entendería... que nos quemarían como brujas si la gente sabía lo que hacíamos.

-Abuela...- Se arrodilló contemplando el nombre tallado en la piedra.- Sea lo que sea lo que Santana y tú hacíais, no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño, abuela. Y como alguien lo intente...-Se giró hacia mí y levantó el puño hacia el cielo.- ¡Pienso enterrar su cabeza en un montón de estiércol y saltar sobre ella hasta que muera ahogado en mierda de caballo!

No pude evitar reír ante aquella amenaza y elevar la vista al cielo. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Los primeros pájaros comenzaban a cruzar el cielo de la mañana cantando las primeras melodías del día. El frío aire de la noche comenzaba a amainar, pero aún así seguía refrescando. Sonreí hacia el cielo.

-¿Has visto esto, San? No sólo le dejaste tu nombre, también le cediste tu carácter.- Volví la vista a mi nieta y la senté junto a mí, rodeando entre las dos la tumba de Santana.- No suelo volver hasta entrada la noche... Creo que tendré tiempo suficiente para contarte esta historia.- Llevé la vista a la tumba- San... Esto va a ser demasiado difícil.

Tomé aire mientras dejaba que todos aquellos años se ordenasen en mi memoria. Aquellos cinco años que nunca había contado a nadie. Aquellos cinco años que, de no ser por ella, deberían haber sido la época más escalofriante de mi vida. Habían tantos recuerdos, tantas caras, tantos llantos... No podía contarlo todo, tendría que ser precisa, momentos clave de aquella época. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar cómo empezó todo, cómo me engañaron y me alejaron de mi familia para siempre, llevándome al lugar más horrible que podía haber imaginado... y a la vez llevándome junto a la persona más maravillosa que habría podido conocer.

Atraje a Sanny junto a mí, acariciando sus cabellos rubios mientras trataba de retener las emociones que me proporcionaban aquellos recuerdos. Iba a contar su historia. Por fin alguien sabría quién era Santana y qué significó para mí. Pero hablar de Santana, debía contar también una parte de la historia que había decidido olvidar, pero que seguía atormentándola en sus peores sueños. Por primera vez iba a contar aquella historia de terror que duró cinco años de mi vida.


	2. ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?

_N/A: Quiero pedir perdón si el capítulo os resulta largo, me he puesto ha escribir y no he podido parar.__ Aunque creo que este no va a ser el único capítulo largo, intentaré hacerlos lo más cortos posible. E intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, también.__ Recordad que los reviews ayudan, así que: keep reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>2.-¿Quién teme al lobo feroz?<strong>

Desde bien pequeña he tenido siempre una extraña pasión por los cuentos. Tal vez porque con ellos podía sentir intriga, alegría y ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo, o tal vez simplemente porque me encantaba escuchar la suave voz de mi madre antes de irme a dormir. De cualquier forma, siempre he adorado los cuentos, la forma en la que me llevaban a un mundo más feliz. A un mundo en el que yo, Brittany Susan Pierce, no era hija de un matrimonio pobre y muerto de hambre que vivía en una vieja casa alejada lo más alejada posible del pueblo. A un mundo en el que mamá no tenía que pasar el día cuidando de nuestros animales y papá no tenía que trabajar como herrero en el pueblo, volviendo a casa a altas horas de la noche.

Pero, por alguna razón, por mucho que me gustaran aquellos cuentos de hadas sobre princesas, dragones y magia, había un personaje de cuentos que atraía mi atención por encima de cualquier princesa; y ese personaje era el Lobo. Recuerdo que la primera vez que escuché hablar del Lobo tenía seis años. Aquel día había aprendido a subir a un árbol cercano a nuestra casa y, al verme a aquella altura, al descubrir lo increíble que era el mundo visto desde arriba, había decidido no bajar nunca. Cuando anochecía, mi padre me encontró subida al árbol. Había estado corriendo, eso lo noté al ver cómo le costaba respirar y cómo su cara había tomado un color rojizo, y al verme ahí subida dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Con cuidado, me hizo bajar y me llevó dentro de casa hasta mi habitación. Allí, arropada entre las sábanas, me ordenó que no volviera a desaparecer sin decir nada, que podría haber sido peligroso. No entendía su preocupación, así que decidió contarme una historia, conociendo mi pasión por los cuentos y lo mucho que me afectaban sus historias.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que oí hablar de Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz. Siempre había visto los cuentos como algo mágico, una vía de escape para poder viajar a otro mundo en el que todo era más feliz pero, al terminar aquel cuento, un ilógico miedo se apoderó de mí. Es curioso, el personaje del Lobo me había afectado más de lo que mi padre esperaba pero, aún así, quería conocer más de él. Descubrí esa misma noche que no sólo Caperucita sufrió al Lobo, si no que este intrigante personaje había conseguido colarse en más cuentos y atormentar a otros personajes como los tres cerditos o los siete cabritillos.

-Pero si subo a los árboles el Lobo no podrá cogerme...- Susurré después de terminar mi padre el último cuento.

Pude ver una sonrisa entre la espesa barba de mi padre mientras me tapaba con una manta para no pasar frío aquella noche.

-Lo sé, Brittany, pero eso no era lo que quería decirte con estos cuentos.- Se sentó junto a mí y me acarició la cabeza.- Quiero que entiendas que no puedes hacer siempre lo que quieres hacer, Britt. Eres una buena chica, lo sé, pero eso no significa que puedas hacer siempre tu voluntad. Sólo quiero que entiendas que, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque parezca una tontería, debes pedirnos permiso a tu madre o a mí. Y si te decimos que no puedes hacerlo, debes obedecer. No sabes el susto que nos ha provocado antes... ¡no sabíamos a dónde habías ido!

-Sólo me he subido a un árbol...- Repliqué en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, pero ¿qué será lo siguiente? Míralo de esta forma, Britt: La mamá de Caperucita le dijo que no se entretuviera en el bosque porque ahí estaba el lobo. ¿Qué hizo ella?

-Desobedeció...

-¿Y qué ocurrió? Que acabó encontrando al lobo.- Un fuerte golpe de viento comenzó a golpear las frágiles paredes de la habitación, asustándome de tal forma que llevé las sábanas hasta la punta de mi nariz.- Cuando un cuento menciona al ''lobo'' no se refiere al animal del bosque, pequeña. Es el nombre que dan en los cuentos a aquellas personas malvadas que intentan hacer daño a los niños por medio de engaños. No quiero que tengas nunca que verte con el Lobo, Brittany.

Las palabras de mi padre esa noche me impidieron dormir bien, Algo de culpa también la tuvo la tormenta que se estaba desatando fuera, pero sobre todo me atormentaba el hecho de que mi padre, la persona a la que siempre había recurrido cuando tenía miedo, acababa de mostrarme cuál era su mayor miedo. No había necesitado decirlo con palabras. Fue una simple mirada con aquellos cansados ojos azules, la tensión en su mandíbula mientras pronunciaba la última frase lo que me dio a entender que su mayor miedo, lo único que yo sabía que podía asustarle, era que aquel personaje me encontrara.

A partir de entonces, comencé a pedir permiso para todo. Quería escalar el árbol que había junto a la casa, primero debía pedir permiso. Quería salir a correr al rededor de la casa, debía decírselo a mamá. Quería ir bajar a jugar con los niños del pueblo, hablaba primero con papá. Cada noche antes de dormir, mamá subía a contarme algún cuento para hacer la noche más llevadera. Pero, cada vez que papá llegaba a casa a una hora a la que seguía despierta, le pedía a él que me contara de nuevo la historia de Caperucita. Recuerdo que una vez, con diez años de edad, le pregunté si no había alguna forma de cambiar aquel final, de hacer que Caperucita se salvara de las garras del Lobo.

-Hay muchas versiones de esta historia, Brittany.- Contestó sonriendo.- De pequeño escuché todas las posibles, pero, sinceramente, creo que ésta versión es la que más me gusta. Desobedeció a su mamá y sufrió con las consecuencias. Si cambiamos el fina y hacemos que se salve, ¿qué sentido tendría la moraleja del cuento?

-Pero ella viviría con miedo de ahora en adelante.- Contesté poniéndome de rodillas en la cama para enfrentarme a la mirada de papá.- Habría aprendido la lección y no volvería a desobedecer a su madre. No tiene por qué acabar de esa forma...

-¿Sabes qué solía decir mi abuelo cada vez que mi madre me castigaba? ''El hombre es el único ser terrestre que es capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra''. De pequeño no podía parar de meterme en líos, aunque sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

-Pero tú siempre dices que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. ¿No se la merece también Caperucita?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi padre y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente antes de arroparme de nuevo.

-¿Y el Lobo? -Preguntó antes de irse.- Si Caperucita se merece una segunda oportunidad, también el Lobo debería merecerla.

Abrí la boca para contestar a su pregunta, pero la cerré desilusionada. No se me ocurría ninguna réplica. Se alejó de mí sonriendo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ya la tuvo.- Respondí antes de que se fuera.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Caperucita no fue la primera niña a la que engañó. Cuando el Lobo habla con ella le miente tan bien que Caperucita le cree, por eso habla con él. Caperucita no fue la primera niña a la que engañó, ya lo había hecho antes y varias veces.- Me sonrojé al ver la mirada atónita que mi padre me estaba cediendo.- Y... cuando ya has cometido el mismo error tantas veces no puedes corregirte.

Observé cómo mi padre se llevaba una mano a la barba y comenzaba a acariciarla. Sabía que solía hacer ese gesto cuando necesitaba pensar. Después de un momento, suspiró profundamente.

-No te he contado el verdadero final.- Comentó antes de salir por la puerta.- Ese día había un cazador paseando por el bosque y oyó los gritos de la niña.- Me dirigió una última mirada y sonrió.- Caperucita se salvó.

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre, 1793.<strong>

Cada vez que recuerdo esa fecha, no puedo evitar sentir un terrible frío invadir mi cuerpo. Tal vez sea por lo extremadamente frío que resultó ese otoño. O tal vez, simplemente sea porque aquella fecha marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Marcó un antes y un después en _nuestras_ vidas.

Tenía doce años la primera vez que visité el bosque. Había pedido permiso a papá y a mamá antes de bajar al pueblo a jugar con mis amigos, como solía hacer todos los días. Era una larga caminata, pero me encantaba correr descalza por aquel camino, sintiendo mis pies más ligeros al ir cuesta abajo y el viento alborotando cada mechón rubio de mi cabello. Solía llegar temprano al pueblo y seguía corriendo hasta la plaza central donde, junto a la fuente redonda que adornaba la plaza, me esperaban unos cuantos niños de más o menos mi edad. Solíamos jugar allí mismo, en la plaza. A veces jugábamos al escondite por todo el poblado, ya que no era demasiado grande. Pero aquel día decidieron probar un juego diferente.

-¡Me aburro!- Exclamó un chico con boina, de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, mientras le pegaba una patada a una piedra.- Ya no nos quedan lugares donde escondernos... los mayores nos echan hasta de las mismas calles...

-¿Y si vamos a tirar piedras a la casa del Viejo Joey?- Llamábamos así a uno de los ancianos del pueblo, el cual vivía sólo en a las afueras del mismo, en una vieja casona. Cuando no sabíamos qué hacer, nos escondíamos en un arbusto y lanzábamos piedras a su ventana hasta que salía gritando tras nosotros. Bueno... ellos lanzaban piedras. Yo miraba y me escondía cada vez que el Viejo Joey salía a perseguirles.- He oído que le están arreglando el agujero que hicimos. ¡Hay que hacer uno más grande!

-¿No podemos hacer algo más normal?- Preguntó de pronto la única niña que había a excepción mía, una chica un año menor que yo y poseedora del tono de voz más agudo que había oído.- Siempre estamos corriendo, o bien delante de un anciano que nos persigue enfadado o bien huyendo de algún adulto al que habéis sacado de quicio.

-¡Las chicas no podéis hablar!- Gritó el de la boina mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un manotazo en la cabeza, haciéndola llorar.- Sois unas lloricas. Si os dejamos decidir acabaremos tumbados en el césped mientras deshojamos margaritas.

Los demás chicos se rieron ante el chiste mientras la niña se sentaba a mi lado. Agarré su mano para que dejara de llorar y se apoyó en mí mientras sonreía, agradeciendo tener una amiga de verdad entre tanto chico.

-¿Sabéis qué sería divertido?- Preguntó de pronto el más mayor del grupo.- Jugar al escondite...

-¡Eso hacemos siempre!

-... en el bosque.- Terminó.

Las caras de los niños se iluminaron al escuchar esa propuesta. Era algo que siempre hacíamos, pero a la vez algo diferente. Jugar en el bosque. El bosque que estaba a unos cuantos minutos del pueblo, en dirección contraria a mi casa. Nunca había ido allí, no había salido nunca del pueblo, y, sobre todo, no había pedido permiso a nadie para poder ir a aquel bosque. Todos los chicos comentaban lo genial que era la idea, lo bien que se lo iban a pasar. Incluso la niña se había levantado para unirse a ellos. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en lo peligroso que eso podría resultar.

-Chicos...- Comenté, haciendo que el mayor me mirara.

-¿Qué pasa, Brittany?

-No voy a ir.- La niña me miró decepcionada, esperaba que la acompañara.- Mis padres no saben que voy a ir...

-Ni los nuestros.- Contestó el chico.- Si lo supieran, no nos dejarían ir.

-Pero no puedo...

-¡Oh, vamos!- Dijo el chico de la boina.- ¡Serás miedica! ¿Quién vota por que el grupo sea sólo de chicos a partir de ahora?

-¡Cállate, enano!- Gritó el mayor de todos, dándole en la cabeza.- Escucha, Brittany, somos un montón. Y somos casi todo chicos. Mientras estemos juntos no pasará nada, confía en mí.- Hizo una pausa mientras sonreía a la niña y le revolvía el pelo antes de extenderme una mano.- Somos un equipo. _Todos_.-Remarcó mirando al niño de la boina.- Nosotros os protegeremos a las dos, te lo prometo.

Al oír sus palabras, al contemplar sus sinceros y a la vez pícaros ojos verdes junto a su amable sonrisa, sentí cómo en mi estómago comenzaba a formarse una tormenta. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que aquel chico del que no recuerdo su nombre fue de cierta forma mi primer flechazo. No me enamoré de él, sólo tenía doce años, era una cría, pero sí que sentía por él una especie de amor platónico. Era el único que se preocupaba de mantener al grupo unido, y creo que el hecho de que fuera un par de años mayor ayudaba a que ese sentimiento creciera. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al aceptar su mano y levantarme del suelo. Él me sonrió y, sin soltar mi mano, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, seguidos de todos los demás.

Decidió ser él el que buscaba mientras todos nosotros nos escondíamos, poniendo simplemente una regla al juego: no podíamos internarnos demasiado en el bosque.

Todos comenzaron a correr por el bosque antes de que el chico pudiera comenzar a contar. Me dispuse a seguirles, pero una mano agarró mi muñeca y me detuvo durante un segundo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté al chico de ojos verdes mientras sentía un cosquilleo en la muñeca.

-No hace falta que corras, no vas a conseguir esconderte.- Contestó con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su mano desde mi muñeca hasta sostener mi mano.

-Tienes miedo porque sabes que nunca podrás encontrarme.- Repliqué mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiéndome de pronto demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle a los ojos.

-Vale, dejaré que te escondas.- Soltó mi mano con suavidad.- Pero si te encuentro vas a tener que darme algo.

Levanté la vista, dándome cuenta de lo calmado que estaba todo. Los demás ya se habrían escondido, y a mí me habrían dejado sin ningún sitio, pero quería demostrar que podía esconderme mejor que cualquier otro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un beso.- Respondió.

-No.- Di un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Un beso no.

-¿En la mejilla?- Preguntó poniendo los ojos más dulces que pudo.

-Primero tendrás que encontrarme...

Comencé a correr entre los árboles, quebrando algunas ramas secas bajo mis pasos descalzos. Como supuse, todos habían ocupado los mejores lugares. Ya no quedaban arbustos libres, ni árboles con suficientes hojas para poder trepar y esconderme entre ellas. Vi cómo el niño de la boina me hacía muecas subido a un árbol y seguí corriendo entre los arbustos, convencida de que algún lugar debía quedar libre.

Escuché los gritos del primer niño al que había encontrado y aceleré el paso. No podía dejar que me encontrara. No quería darle un beso, ni aunque fuera en la mejilla... así que aumenté la velocidad. Estuve corriendo durante un rato, apartando ramas, levantándome cada vez que tropezaba. En uno de mis tropiezos me hice una herida en la rodilla que comenzó a sangrar. Estaba cansada de correr, y la herida comenzaba a doler demasiado, así que decidí parar.

Miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo? Estaba segura de que había incumplido la única regla del juego y me había internado demasiado en el bosque. No escuchaba las voces de mis amigos, ni gritos, ni pasos. Sólo escuchaba el piar de los pájaros preparándose para el atardecer. Me senté un momento junto a un árbol para comprobar mi rodilla, dolía demasiado como para volver de nuevo al pueblo en ese mismo momento.

Levanté la cabeza, asustada, al escuchar el sonido de una rama quebrándose bajo el peso de una persona. Había alguien cerca. Por un momento se me ocurrió la idea de que, tal vez, aquel chico se preocupaba por mí tanto como para seguirme a través del bosque, pero no fue así.

-Hola, pequeña, ¿qué haces aquí?

Un joven de nos más de veinte años se acercó a mí con una amigable sonrisa en sus labios. Me apreté contra el árbol todo lo posible, sin apartar la mirada de aquel extraño. Nunca me han gustado los desconocidos. Y menos cuando son tan altos como aquel joven lo era.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el joven, agachándose frente a mí.- ¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida tan fea?-Llevé la vista al suelo, negándome a contestar a sus preguntas.- Deja que adivine: tus padres te han dicho que no hables con extraños, ¿verdad? Bueno, me presentaré. Soy Finn, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le miré a los ojos, debatiendo en mi interior si hablar con él o no. Parecía un buen chico, una persona con esa sonrisa no podía querer hacerme daño.-Vamos, quiero ayudarte. ¿Te han dejado sola?

-Estaba jugando con unos amigos... pero creo que me he perdido.

Finn sonrió y arrancó un trozo de sus pantalones bombachos para cubrir con aquel trzo mi herida, impidiendo que siguiera sangrando. Aquello me dolió bastante.

-Así sanará más rápido. Oye, ¿dónde vives?

-Pues... mi casa está lejos. Debería volver...

-No puedes volver con esa herida... ¡Ya sé! Me dedico a traer víveres para el mercado del pueblo en mi carro. Puedo acercarte a casa en él.

Dudé por un momento ante su oferta. Por una parte era un extraño, no sabía nada de él, y papá y mamá siempre me decían que no debía hacer caso de ellos. Pero por otro lado, no parecía querer hacerme daño. Parecía un chico sincero, que de verdad quería ayudarme. De un modo u otro, acabé cediendo ante su propuesta.

Su carro estaba aparcado en el camino y, para mi sorpresa, bastante cerca del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Tal vez había corrido demasiado. Lo primero que vi fue un enorme caballo de color marrón atado al carro. Había visto pocos caballos en mi vida, y siempre me habían fascinado. Me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciar su lomo mientras Finn colocaba unos cuantos sacos en el carro.

-¡No me has dicho tu nombre!- gritó Finn desde el carro para que pudiera oírlo.

-¡Soy Brittany!

Se acercó a mí y le dio unas palmadas en el lomo al caballo. En su mano llevaba una cuerda que había sacado del carro, y eso me extraño. Siempre había creído que los caballos se dirigían con riendas.

-Brittany... ¿cómo de lejos está tu casa?

La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Finn, y sentí cómo la amabilidad en su mirada era sustituida por una expresión que consiguió ponerme la piel de gallina.

-Al otro lado del pueblo...- Finn sonreía, pero no era esa la sonrisa que me había dedicado minutos antes. Era una sonrisa fría y, en cierto modo, terrorífica.- ¿Finn?

-Deberías hacer más caso a tus padres, Brittany.- Agarró con las dos manos la cuerda que sujetaba y comenzó a alargarla.- No debes hablar con desconocidos, y menos cuando estás tan lejos de casa... Nadie puede venir a ayudarte.

Sin pensarlo, intenté salir corriendo antes de que pudiera acercarse más a mí pero, para mi sorpresa, Finn no estaba solo. Un segundo joven, de su misma edad pero más corpulento, bajó del carro. Había estado escondido entre los sacos, esperando por si necesitaba intervenir en algún momento para ayudar a su compañero. Choqué directamente contra él, cayendo al suelo. Aunque me doliera la herida en la rodilla, intenté alejarme de él a gatas todo lo posible para poder ponerme en pie de nuevo, pero el segundo chico me paró agarrándome de los tobillos. Sentí un fuerte tirón de pelos y grité todo lo fuerte que pude mientras notaba cómo me levantaba del suelo agarrando mi brazo. Comencé a patalear en el aire mientras el chico sujetaba mis brazos, inmovilizándolos.

-¡Karofsky, haz que se esté quieta!- Dijo Finn acercándose con la cuerda.- No voy a poder hacer bien los nudos si se mueve tanto.

-¡Sólo tengo dos brazos! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Entre todas las patadas que estaba dando al aire, una de ellas acabó en la mano de Finn, quien había intentado acercar la cuerda a mis piernas. Sentí de pronto su mano impactar contra mi mejilla derecha. No se conformó con eso, golpeó también mi izquierda y luego agarró todo mi pelo con su mano y tiró lo más fuerte que pudo. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en las sienes consiguió que dejara de moverme mientras me concentraba en gritar y llorar, intentando que aquel dolor acabase.

Aprovechó ese momento para comenzar a atar mis piernas con la cuerda. Una vez que lo consiguió, llevó el gran trozo de cuerda que sobraba hacia mis manos, colocó mis muñecas una contra otra y pasó la cuerda al rededor de ellas. No sé decir qué fue más doloroso, aquel tirón de pelo o las hebras de la cuerda que se clavaban en mis muñecas. Seguí gritando y comencé a mover las dos piernas unidas, intentando deshacerme de aquella cuerda. Ante mis gritos y lloriqueos, Karofsky decidió dejar caer su puño sobre mi cabeza, provocando que me mordiera la lengua. El golpe había hecho que mi cabeza doliera de tal forma que sentía que la vista se me nublaba mientras Karofsky me llevaba a la parte trasera del carro, donde guardaban un montón de sacos llenos de quién sabe qué cosas.

Sentí cómo me lanzaba dentro, como si yo fuera un saco más, y noté cómo mi cabeza golpeaba algo duro, seguramente la madera del carro. Ese golpe fue el definitivo pero, antes de cerrar los ojos, a mi mente vino de pronto la voz de mi padre.

_''- Míralo de esta forma, Britt: La mamá de Caperucita le dijo que no se entretuviera en el bosque porque ahí estaba el lobo. ¿Qué hizo ella?_

_-Desobedeció...  
><em>

_-¿Y qué ocurrió? Que acabó encontrando al lobo. No quiero que tengas nunca que verte con el Lobo, Brittany.''_


	3. Agujero en la pared

**3.-Agujero en la pared.**

Tengo un borroso recuerdo de lo que pasó mientras estaba atada de manos y piernas en la parte trasera del carro que Finn y Karofsky conducían. Recuerdo lo oscuro que me resultaba todo; habían cubierto el carro con una lona de cuero que me tapaba por completo y apenas dejaba entrar la luz solar. Recuerdo también el dolor en mis muñecas por culpa de aquella cuerda, el de mi estómago por culpa del hambre, y el de mi cabeza por todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo gracias a los baches del camino. Pero lo que más recuerdo es la angustia que sentí durante todo aquel trayecto, sin saber a dónde iba, sin poder gritar porque me habían amordazado para impedir que nadie me escuchara, sin poder moverme apenas un centímetro... sin poder despertarme de aquella pesadilla y correr a refugiarme junto a mis padres.

No recuerdo siquiera cuántos días duró el trayecto. Pocas veces abrían aquella lona, sólo para darme de vez en cuando un trago de agua y un trozo de lo que les habría sobrado de pan, así que no podía contar muy bien el tiempo. Sí que recuerdo el estado en que se encontraba mi inmaduro cuerpo y cómo la falta de comida estaba afectándole. Me dolía el estómago más de lo que podían dolerme las muñecas y, por culpa de este dolor, el de mi cabeza iba en aumento. Ya no tenía fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Es más, era menos doloroso tenerlos cerrados y dejarme llevar por el sueño que mantenerme despierta. Así que eso hice, cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la tranquilidad que me daba el sueño, esperando no tener que despertar jamás o, simplemente, despertar y darme cuenta de que todo aquello no estaba pasando. Ese es exactamente mi último recuerdo del trayecto en carro, cómo me rendí ante lo inevitable.

* * *

><p>Reaccioné de nuevo al sentir cómo mi cuerpo era depositado en un frío suelo, entendiendo entonces que me habían sacado del carro por fin. No me molesté en abrir los ojos ni en hacer ningún movimiento, aunque al ponerme en el suelo no habían tenido suficiente cuidado y me habían dejado caer haciéndome daño en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sentir aquel dolor. ¿Cuántos días había pasado oculta en aquel carro? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco? ¿Una semana? En cualquier caso, durante todo aquel tiempo había estado en ayunas a excepción de algún trozo de pan rancio que llegaba a mi boca de vez en cuando. Sentía que, si seguía con los ojos cerrados, dentro de poco tiempo dejaría de sufrir. No podía quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto puede un humano sobrevivir sin comida?<p>

Cerca de mí se escuchaban voces de hombre, un poco distorsionadas. Supongo que la distorsión era por culpa del mal funcionamiento de mi cerebro en aquel momento. Eran tres personas, tal vez cuatro. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que escuché unos pasos alejarse, entonces ya no escuché nada, me habían dejado sola. O tal vez no.

Abrí los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo al notar una fría humedad en mi cabeza. Era agua, alguien estaba derramando un ligero chorro de agua sobre mi cabeza. Una lámpara de aceite colocada a mi derecha iluminaba tenuemente aquella pequeña habitación. No había muebles ni cuadros, simplemente trastos y cajas. Sentí de nuevo agua en mi cabeza pero, esta vez, la acompañaban unos dedos que apartaban el pelo de mi cara. Aparté los ojos de aquellos trastos y miré a mi izquierda. Arrodillada junto a mí, había una niña de mi edad, más o menos, y, junto a ella, una palangana llena de agua y una esponja. Colocó la esponja en la palangana y luego la llevó hasta mi frente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Me crucé con sus oscuros ojos durante un momento, viendo en ellos sorpresa, no esperaba que me despertara. Supongo que en los míos vería lo mismo, lo último que esperaba era ver a otra niña en esos momentos. Y, además, no era una niña como las que solía ver. Aunque no había demasiada luz, pude notar el característico color moreno en su piel, un color que había visto antes en otros niños en verano, pero nunca cuando comenzaba a hacer frío. De todos modos, ver a alguien de mi edad despertó mi curiosidad, así que intenté incorporarme rápidamente. Mala idea. El cambio de posición brusco hizo que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas. Estuve a punto de caer contra el suelo, pero la chica de la palangana me sujetó antes de que eso pasara y me colocó con cuidado contra el suelo.

-Oye, estoy intentando limpiar las heridas que te has hecho en la cabeza.- Dijo la chica mientras volvía a coger la esponja.- Hazme un favor y quédate quieta.

¿Heridas? Sabía que me había golpeado varias veces la cabeza contra el carro, pero nunca pensé en que me habría hecho alguna herida. Instantáneamente, llevé una mano a mi pelo y luego la dirigí a la lámpara que había a mi lado. Estaba ligeramente cubierta de sangre.

La chica siguió echándome agua y apartando mi pelo durante un rato, sin dirigirme una palabra. Quería hablar con ella, preguntarle su nombre, dónde estábamos, qué estaba pasando... pero por mucho que abría la boca ningún sonido salía de ella. Escuché de pronto cómo una puerta se abría, y tuve que cerrar los ojos al notar el rayo de luz que entraba por aquella puerta abierta.

-Santana, trae algo de comer a nuestra invitada.- Dijo una voz de hombre desde la puerta.

La chica recogió su palangana y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Santana. Qué nombre más extraño. Bueno, también la chica parecía ser un poco extraña. El hombre que había abierto la puerta entró en la habitación y se acercó a mí seguido de otras dos personas. Era un hombre alto, posiblemente de la edad de mi padre. Iba bien afeitado, y su pelo castaño estaba adornado por unos marcados rizos. Tenía una amigable sonrisa, pero después de lo que había pasado en el bosque, ya no me fiaba de aquellas sonrisas. Tras él se encontraban Finn y Karofsky, hablando entre ellos en vz baja.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a la niña?- Dijo el hombre de pelo rizado mientras se agachaba para mirarme mejor.- Está escuálida, y llena de heridas.

-Oiga, Schuester, usted nos pidió una niña, ¿no? Pues ahí la tiene, hemos cumplido. Ahora páguenos.- Dijo Karofsky acercándose a aquel hombre.

Schuester metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas para Karofsky. Éste se apresuró a contar el dinero, poniendo una gran cara de indignación al terminar.

-¡Dijiste que pagarías más!

-La próxima vez traedme una niña en condiciones. O, al menos, dadle de comer.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate, Karofsky! Y da gracias a que te he dado algo.

Karofsky se cruzó de brazos tras guardar la bolsa de monedas y volvió junto a Finn. Schuester me incorporó con cuidado y me sujetó mientras me sentaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- Le miré a los ojos, negándome a contestar la pregunta.- Sé que estos dos idiotas te han tratado mal, pero yo no voy a hacerlo. Soy William Schuester, pero puedes llamarme Señor Schuester. O Señor Schue, como a ti te parezca. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Es Brittany, señor.- Dijo Finn.

-Calla, inútil, le he preguntado a ella.

Observé cómo el miedo se apoderaba del rostro de Finn y su vista se clavaba en el suelo. Por muy amigable que este hombre pareciera, si Finn y Karofsky sentían miedo de él no podía ser demasiado honesto. Agaché la cabeza y dejé que un par de lágrimas rodaran hasta mi barbilla.

-Quiero irme a casa...- susurré entre lágrimas, sabiendo de ante mano que lo que pedía sería un imposible.

Escuché cómo el señor Schuester reía y se levantaba. No dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia la puerta y dejó la habitación. Al salir, tropezó con aquella chica que había estado lavando mi cabeza, Santana. Vi cómo el señor Schuester le decía algo al oído y ella cerraba la puerta al entrar en la habitación.

Ignoró por completo a Finn y a Karofsky y vino hacia mí, dejando en el suelo una bandeja con agua y un trozo de pan recién horneado. El olor de aquel pan caliente hizo que mi estómago comenzara a rugir después de tantos días sin comer. Me dispuse a cogerlo, pero una mano más grande se me adelantó.

-¡Recién horneado!- Comentó Finn mientras observaba el trozo de pan que tenía en la mano y me había arrebatado.- ¡Has robado en nuestra despensa!

-¡Suelta eso, Finnbécil!- Gruñó Santana poniéndose en pie delante de él.

-Claro, y dejar que la nueva se coma _mi_ cena. No, de eso nada.

Estaba a punto de morder el trozo de pan cuando, se pronto, Santana saltó sobre su espalda. Comenzó a arañar su cuello mientras intentaba agarrar el trozo de pan con la otra mano. Finn gritó y soltó el pan, que rodó hasta donde yo estaba. Sé que Santana y Finn se estaban matando en ese momento... pero tenía demasiada hambre, y tampoco es que me importase mucho que Finn estuviera recibiendo una paliza. Cogí el trozo de pan y me arrastré hasta la pared más cercana para poder comérmelo. Karofsky agarró a Santana y la separó de su compañero. Finn aprovechó ese momento de vulnerabilidad en Santana y la golpeó en la cara. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar, pero no se quejó, simplemente le escupió en la cara, acrecentando la ira de Finn. Este tiró de su pelo y se la arrebató a Karofsky.

-¿Quién ríe ahora, zorra?

La mano de Finn impactó sobre la mejilla de Santana y luego la empujó contra la pared en la que yo estaba, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en todo el cuerpo. Iba a acercarme para comprobar cómo estaba, pero, para mi sorpresa, Santana se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y corrió de nuevo en dirección a Finn, mordiéndole el brazo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Finn pudiera contraatacar.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene este escándalo?

El señor Schuester parecía bastante enfadado. Me hice un ovillo contra la pared, intentando pasar desapercibida en ese momento.

-¡Finn ha intentado dejar a la rubia sin comida!- Gritó Santana alejándose lo máximo posible de Schuester.

-Señor Schue, Santana ha...

-Vosotros dos.- Dijo Schuester apuntando a Finn y a Karofsky.- A mi despacho. Ahora.- Los dos salieron de la habitación sin rechistar.- ¡Santana! A tu cuarto. Y tú, Brittany, levántate y sígueme.

Dediqué una última mirada a Santana mientras abandonaba la habitación sin apartar la vista del suelo. Después de haber visto lo feroz que podía ser, verla tan dócil en presencia del señor Schuester me hacía tener miedo de ir con aquel hombre. Pero si todos tenían miedo de desobedecerle sería por alguna razón, así que decidí hacer lo que me dijo antes de tener que sufrir las consecuencias.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta, donde Schuester me esperaba con una sonrisa y su mano extendida, esperando que la aceptara. Dudé durante un momento, pero cogí su mano y salí de aquella oscura habitación. La puerta daba a un largo pasillo cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta de un color azul oscuro. Todo estaba decorado con muebles y cuadros antiguos, pero no podía distinguir bien los detalles por culpa de la oscuridad que había en aquel lugar. Había lámparas, pero no las usaban, y estaba anocheciendo, así que no entraba demasiada luz por las ventanas. El pasillo llevaba a un vestíbulo, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba dentro de una casa. No, no era una casa, o por lo menos, no era como las casas que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver. Aquel lugar era enorme, como cuatro casas juntas, como aquellos palacios de los que hablan los cuentos de hadas pero sin torreones.

El señor Schuester dio un leve tirón a mi mano, captando de nuevo mi atención. Al fondo de aquel vestíbulo había unas enormes escaleras, adornadas con la misma moqueta azul que el resto del suelo. Subimos por ellas hasta el piso de arriba, el cual se dividía en dos pasillos oscuros.

-El pasillo de la derecha pertenece a los chicos.- Dijo el señor Schuester soltando mi mano.- El de la izquierda es para las chicas. Tu dormitorio está al fondo del pasillo, la última puerta. Ve y duerme, mañana tendremos mucho de qué hablar.

-Pero, señor Schuest...

-Mañana.- Dijo bajando las escaleras, sin girarse un momento a mirarme y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella enorme casa.

Contemplé el pasillo en el que había dicho que estaba mi dormitorio y contuve la respiración. Mi dormitorio. No quería un dormitorio en aquel lugar, quería mi cama. Quería mi cama y mi casa, y mis padres y mis animales... quería echar a correr y salir de aquel oscuro lugar. Pero el miedo que inspiraba el señor Schuester hacía imposible que mis pies obedecieran a mi cerebro. En lugar de eso, avancé por el oscuro pasillo.

Conforme avanzaba iba encontrando puertas a mi derecha y a mi izquierda. Habían bastantes, y apostaba a que cada una era un dormitorio diferente. ¿Estarían todos llenos? Si era así... ¿Cuántos niños habría en aquel lugar? Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron del todo a la oscuridad, pude distinguir la última puerta de la que hablaba el señor Schuester, la que debía ser la puerta a mi cuarto. Aceleré el paso para llegar a ella, pero antes de hacerlo unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto contiguo me sobresaltaron. Alguien estaba dedicándose a lanzar objetos contra la puerta y las paredes, causando un fuerte estruendo. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de aquel cuarto, pude distinguir que estaba entre abierta.

-¡Hijo de perra! ¡Asqueroso idiota! ¡Ogro mal nacido!

Santana gruñía sus maldiciones mientras lanzaba cualquier objeto que encontrara en el cuarto contra el suelo o las paredes. Un jarrón se puso en su camino y acabó hecho añicos al lanzarlo contra la puerta, haciendo que me sobresaltara y que se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando. Sostuvo mi mirada mientras regulaba su respiración y se calmaba. Finalmente, pegó una patada a uno de los cojines que había en el suelo y se sentó sobre su cama.

Abrí un poco la puerta al darme cuenta de que su cuarto estaba considerablemente iluminado. En la mesilla que había junto a su cama, la lámpara de aceite que alguien había dejado en el suelo del cuarto en el que me había despertado alumbraba toda la habitación.

-¿Por qué eres la única que tiene luz en toda la casa?- Pregunté casi sin pensarlo, sintiéndome de pronto avergonzada por preguntar con tanta confianza a una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-No te cortas un pelo, rubia.- Contestó levantando la cabeza para mirarme sorprendida.

-Lo siento...- Santana se encogió de hombros y clavó la vista en el suelo mientras un silencio incómodo se formaba entre nosotras.- Gracias por lo de antes. Lo de el agua y la comida... Has dejado a Finn sangrando.

-A ver, aclaremos una cosa.- Saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia mí, parándose justo en la puerta con una mirada que hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.- No creerás de verdad que si le he dado una paliza a Finn ha sido porque te ha quitado la comida, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... No sé... yo...

-Lo del trozo de pan sólo ha sido una escusa para poder atacarle, así que no vengas a mí para darme las gracias. He tenido que pasarme la tarde cuidando de ti porque el señor Schuester me ha obligado, no por otra cosa.-Aunque yo fuera ligeramente más alta que ella, su mirada era demasiado intimidante, y no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en el suelo.- Tengo sueño, vete a tu cuarto y déjame dormir, ¿vale?

Di un paso atrás y Santana cerró la puerta de su habitación. Sacudí la cabeza y continué hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, como el resto de la casa, a excepción de la habitación de Santana. Distinguí una cama, colocada en el lado contiguo de la pared en la que la cama de Santana estaba colocada, y, sobre ella, un cuadro de algo que no pude reconocer. Junto a la cama había una mesilla que sostenía una palangana y una jarra de agua.

Me acerqué a la cama y destapé las sábanas para meterme dentro y poder protegerme del frío que hacía en aquel lugar. Cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba por debajo de las sábanas para poder entrar en calor, pero un fuerte ruido en mi ventana me sobresaltó, algo la estaba golpeando. Entre tanta oscuridad no podía distinguir qué estaba pasando, y eso sólo hizo que mi miedo aumentase. Me abracé más fuerte y cerré los ojos de nuevo, intentando concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa para no tener que seguir escuchando aquel ruido incesante en mi ventana. Pensé en las veces que había tenido miedo antes y en cómo mi madre siempre había acudido a mi habitación para protegerme, en su voz, en sus manos, en sus besos en la frente que hacían más fácil que el miedo se fuera. Ante aquel recuerdo las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

Comencé a llorar, hecha un ovillo y envuelta entre sollozos, llamando a mi madre entre susurros, sabiendo que por mucho que la llamara no iba a venir. Entonces escuché otro ruido, ya no proveniente de la ventana, sino de la pared. Volvió a sonar, pero esta vez repetidas veces, como si alguien estuviera dando golpes con su puño a la pared.

-Oye, si lloras no puedo dormir, y las dos necesitamos dormir.

La voz de Santana sonaba tan cercana que me incorporé de un salto en la cama, pensando que había entrado en mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde estás?- Pregunté mirando de un lado a otro.

-En mi habitación. Quita el cuadro que hay sobre tu cama.- Miré hacia arriba y me puse de rodillas para hacer lo que me había dicho. Al apartar el cuadro pude ver un agujero, considerablemente grande, en la pared que separaba nuestros cuartos.- Si lloras te oigo llorar a través de ese agujero, y así no puedo dormir.

No me molesté en echar un vistazo por aquel agujero, ya que Santana había apagado su lámpara, así que dejé el cuadro en el suelo junto a la cama y me acosté de nuevo.

-Hay algo haciendo ruido en mi ventana.- comenté.

-Sólo es el viento, duérmete.

-No puedo, ¡tengo miedo!

Santana gruñó desde su habitación y dio un suave golpe en la pared con su puño.

-¿Has oído ese golpe? Es lo mismo que está haciendo el viento, golpear tu ventana. ¡Duérmete!

Intenté hacerle caso, pero un grito se escapó de mis labios al escuchar de nuevo un golpe en mi ventana, esta vez más fuerte que los demás. Entonces Santana dio un golpe en la pared. No dijo nada, sólo dio un golpe. Levanté la mano y la imité, golpeando la pared con el puño cerrado. Santana volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez dando dos golpes seguidos. Sonreí e hice lo mismo que ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó.

-Brittany.

-Yo soy Santana.- No le comenté que ya lo sabía, y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al pensarlo.- Escucha, Brittany, eso que escuchas en la ventana es sólo el viento que intentas que juegues con él a lo que estamos jugando nosotras. Quiere que contestes sus golpes en la ventana, pero no debes hacerlo.

-A lo mejor si lo hago me deja en paz...

-¡No! Tú sigue contestando los míos en la pared. Si le contestas al viento vendrá todas las noches, sólo juega conmigo, ¿vale?

Golpeó de nuevo la pared, y yo hice lo mismo. Estuvimos un largo rato así, ella creaba diferentes ritmos en la pared, a veces cortos, otras veces más largos, y yo intentaba reproducirlo de nuevo. Cuando fallaba en mi intento ella se reía de mí, a modo de broma, y yo, simplemente me reía. Durante aquel extraño juego, no escuchaba más el ruido en la ventana, no me paraba a pensar en mi familia y en cuánto echaba de menos a mis padres. Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo asustada que había estado en aquel lugar. Sólo me concentraba en la pared, en responder a Santana, en jugar con ella. Y después de haber pasado varias noches sin dormir por culpa de la angustia y el dolor, aquella noche, entre risas y golpes en la pared, conseguí dormir tranquilamente.


	4. Jugando a ser Robin Hood

**4.- Jugando a ser Robin Hood**

El ruido de un carro tirado por un par de caballos hizo que me despertara a la mañana siguiente. El sol aún estaba bastante bajo, pero la luz que entraba por mi ventana era suficiente como para distinguir todos los objetos de la habitación sin problemas. Por un momento había olvidado dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí pero, cuando conseguí despertarme del todo, recordé la cuerda rodeando mi muñeca, a Finn y a Karofsky peleando contra Santana por un trozo de pan y al señor Schuester, el único hombre que conseguía asustar a aquellas tres personas y que le había prometido hablar conmigo ese mismo día.

''Mañana'', había dicho. Pues bien, ya era mañana, y yo necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Pero, por otro lado, todo aquel asunto me asustaba demasiado. Llevé la vista a la pared contra la que estaba apoyada mi cama y observé el agujero que allí había. La verdad es que, visto a la luz del día, aquel agujero era bastante grande; podría perfectamente ser del tamaño de mi puño. Me arrodillé en la cama y miré a través de él, buscando a Santana. Prefería buscar al señor Schuester acompañada que por mi cuenta, pero ella no estaba ya en su habitación. No le di más vueltas al tema, bajé de la cama y me encaminé por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que daban al recibidor. Al bajar las escaleras, me quedé parada pensando a dónde quería ir exactamente. No conocía aquella casa, y si decidía explorarla lo más seguro era que me perdería entre todas sus habitaciones.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo una voz de mujer sobresaltándome.- ¿Y esta niña tan guapa quién es?

Del pasillo que había junto a la escalera, había aparecido una mujer de la misma edad que el señor Schuester. Sonreía mientras se inclinaba para quedar a mi altura, haciendo que su pelo, de un peculiar color rojizo, cayera sobre sus grandes ojos. Sentí cómo mis mejillas tornaban a rojas mientras pensaba qué decirle.

-Bus...Buscaba al señor Schuester, pero no sé dónde está.

-Ahora mismo está ocupado. Pero, ven conmigo. Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿quieres desayunar algo?

Me tendió la mano gentilmente mientras seguía sonriendo. Mis tripas comenzaron a sonar al oír hablar de comida, así que acepté su mano. Había otro pasillo en el otro lado de la escalera por el cual me llevó de la mano. Este pasillo era corto y desembocaba en dos puertas; una de ellas era la que usaban como cocina y despensa. Había un caldero colgando de unas brasas en la pared del fondo, un par de sacos llenos de patatas y un horno de panadero. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa redonda y un par de banquetas. Me senté en una de ellas mientras la mujer del pelo rojizo ponía una jarra y un vaso bastante viejo sobre la mesa. Vació el líquido de la jarra en aquel vaso: era leche. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tomaba leche, papá y mamá no podían permitírselo.

-Aquí tienes. El vaso está un poco usado ya, pero es leche fresca.- Me tendió el vaso y me apresuré en vaciarlo.- Supongo que eres la que llegó ayer. Me llamo Emma, ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy Brittany.- Contesté mientras me limpiaba la boca con el brazo.- Gracias por la leche.

-¿Tienes más hambre? No tenemos mucho, pero aún nos queda un poco de pan...

No esperó a que le contestara, antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya había puesto sobre la mesa una barra de pan y había empezado a cortar. No era pan recién hecho, pero al menos era comida, y mi estómago agradecía entonces cualquier cosa que me llevara a la boca.

-Creo que ya no puedo comer más.- Dije antes de que siguiera partiendo más trozos de pan.

Emma sonrió y guardó lo que había sobrado en una bola de tela, dejándola sobre la mesa después de haberla atado previamente.

-Querías ver a Will, quiero decir, al señor Schuester, ¿no?- Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella se levantaba hacia la puerta.- Supongo que habrá terminado ya, te llevaré con él.

Seguí a Emma hasta el recibidor y, de ahí, pasamos a aquel pasillo que había recorrido la noche anterior junto al señor Schuester al salir de la habitación en la que me habían dejado Finn y Karofsky. Emma paró en la primera puerta que había, la cual no estaba del todo cerrada. Se dispuso a llamar, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que el señor Schuester aún parecía estar ocupado.

-¡Hay más gente en esta condenada casa! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Santana parecía fuera de sus casillas, andando de un lado para otro en el despacho del señor Schuester mientras gritaba. El señor Schuester, por su parte, estaba recostado en su sillón, mirando a Santana con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando pacientemente a que descargara su rabia.

-¡No es justo! ¡No soy una niñera! ¡Mi deber es bajar al pueblo con los demás!

-Tu deber,- Dijo el señor Schuester levantándose del sillón para encarar directamente a Santana.- es hacer lo que yo te mande. ¡Emma! Haz que Brittany pase. No dejes a la niña en la puerta.

El hecho de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estábamos afuera escuchando hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Emma abrió la puerta y me miró con una sonrisa, invitándome a entrar. Cuando lo hice, la puerta se cerró detrás mía, y la mirada de Santana, llena de rabia, perforaba mi piel. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, la tensión en aquella habitación era insoportable, así que me dediqué a jugar con mis dedos, concentrándome sólo en ellos.

-Va a ser imposible.- Comentó Santana cruzándose de brazos.

-Por tu bien, más vale que no sea así.- Contraatacó el señor Schuester.- Bien, Brittany, quería darte la bienvenida a nuestro hogar oficialmente.- Me resultó gracioso que usara la palabra ''hogar'' para definir aquel lugar, pero no dije nada. Levanté la vista y miré al señor Schue.- Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacer, y lo comprendo. Por eso, te he buscado un tutor particular. O, mejor dicho, una tutora.- Agarró por los hombros a una enfadada Santana y la puso frente a mí.- Conoces a Santana, ¿verdad? Alguien necesita enseñarte y explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber, ¿quién mejor que alguien de tu edad?

Miré confundida a Santana, pero ella se dedicaba a mantener la vista fija en el suelo mientras murmuraba en voz muy baja. Cuando Schuester la soltó por fin, Santana se apresuró a alejarse de él, poniéndose a mi lado, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

-Aquí somos una gran familia, Brittany.- Dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sillón.- Y en las familias cada miembro debe aportar algo a los demás. Santana te enseñará lo necesario para que tú también puedas... aportar algo.

-Señor Schuester.- Mi voz sonaba entrecortada por los nervios que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.- Cuando aporte algo... ¿podré volver con mi familia? Con... con la verdadera...

Noté cómo Santana levantaba la cabeza del suelo y me miraba fijamente, pero yo mantuve la vista en el señor Schuester, esperando una respuesta. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, Brittany.- Sonreí al escuchar aquellas palabras y miré a Santana. Quería que me enseñara todo lo que necesitaba saber cuanto antes, así antes podría ir otra vez con mamá y papá. Santana miraba al señor Schuester apretando la mandíbula y con la ceja levantada, como si lo que había dicho no le hubiera gustado.- ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? Brittany tiene mucho que aprender, Santana, llévatela.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿hay más niños en este sitio?<p>

Abracé mis rodillas intentando entrar en calor mientras el viento soplaba contra mí. Santana había decidido salir al jardín que rodeaba la casa y nos habíamos sentado en la hierba, pero no contaba con que haría tanto frío. A ella no parecía importarle. Se recostó contra un árbol y se cruzó de brazos mientras yo le hacía preguntas. Lo primero que le pregunté era dónde estaba y quiénes eran aquellas personas. Descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que ella no sabía mucho más que yo. No sabía decirme dónde estaba situado exactamente aquel lugar, sólo sabía que los pueblos más cercanos estaban a dos o más horas en carro. Me hablo del señor Schuester y de lo inconveniente que resultaría desobedecerle o cuestionar alguna de sus órdenes, pero no me respondió a mi pregunta de ''por qué tenía tanto miedo de aquel hombre''. La mujer que me había dado de desayunar, Emma, parecía estar muy unida a él. Según Santana, eran como un matrimonio, pero no estaban casados.

-Sí, hay más niños.- Contestó Santana.- Pero volverán luego.

-¿Dónde están?

-Aportando algo a esta familia.- Contestó Santana usando las palabras del señor Schuester.- Finn y Karofsky nos bajan cada día a uno de los pueblos cercanos en su carro. Nos suelen bajar muy temprano. Pasamos el día en el pueblo por nuestra cuenta y, sobre las seis y media, tenemos que estar todos en la carretera esperando a que nos recojan.

-¿Nunca habéis pensado en... escaparos?- Santana levantó la cabeza de repente y me miró con los ojos abiertos.- Bueno... podríais hacerlo perfectamente.

-¿Estás loca? ¿A dónde iríamos? Nadie conoce las carreteras, siempre que vamos en el carro nos llevan ocultos para que no podamos memorizar ningún camino. Si nos quedamos en el pueblo nos encontrarían, y si huyéramos acabaríamos muriendo de hambre.- Comenzó a arrancar la hierba que había bajo nosotras con su mano mientras volvía a centrar su vista en ella.- Además, somos una familia, no nos traicionamos los unos a los otros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que me han hecho quedarme aquí esta mañana sólo para enseñarte?- Dejó de arrancar hierba y se inclinó hacia mí.- Sólo soy una garantía. Teniéndome aquí se aseguran de que nadie se escapará.

-Sigo sin entender lo que...

-Da igual, Brittany.- Sentenció Santana mientras se levantaba.- Te he respondido a tus preguntas, pero tenemos que ponernos ya a trabajar.- Mientras me ponía de pie, noté cómo Santana me miraba de arriba a abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera pensando algo.- Aunque creo que primero vamos a buscarte algo de ropa limpia.

-No tengo nada limpio.- Repliqué mirando mis ropas. Eran las prendas con las que había estado jugando en el bosque en el que Finn me encontró y, la verdad, es que estaban bastante sucias.

-Sígueme, tengo una idea.

Volvimos dentro de la casa y subimos a toda prisa las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Una vez que entramos en su habitación, Santana cerró la puerta y buscó debajo de su cama. Me fijé en que su cuarto seguía desordenado y con objetos rotos por el suelo después de haberlos tirado la noche anterior contra las paredes.

Cuando salió de debajo de la cama, tenía en sus manos la lámpara de aceite, su habitación no era de las más luminosas, como pude comprobar. Me la tendió para poder salir de ahí abajo sin complicaciones.

-¿Sabes encenderla?- Me preguntó.

Giré la llave que prendía la mecha de la lámpara en respuesta y sonreí triunfante. Santana puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia el baúl que había bajo su ventana. Se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a rebuscar entre un montón de prendas de ropa.

Me acerqué a ella con la lámpara para poder darle un poco más de luz y observé todas las prendas que tenía guardadas. Algunas eran muy pequeñas, otras demasiado grandes y otras estaban demasiado rotas como para poder ponérmelas. Finalmente, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Prefiero los vestidos, Santana.

-Es esto o pudrirte en las ropas que llevas, tú decides.

Arrojó los pantalones y la camisa que había elegido sobre la cama y cerró el baúl malhumorada. Dejé la lámpara en el suelo y me acerqué a la cama para analizar la ropa que Santana me había escogido: unos pantalones que parecían de labrador y una camisa blanca. Miré de nuevo mis ropas y suspiré mientras me deshacía de ellas rápidamente y las dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-¡Oye! ¡No ensucies mi cama con esas ropas!

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me vestía de nuevo y luego me giré hacia Santana con las manos en las caderas. Ella me miró de arriba a abajo mientras yo hacía lo mismo, comprobando si me gustaba o no esta nueva ropa.

-¡Parezco un chico!- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No, estás mona así vestida.- Levanté la vista hacia Santana levantando una ceja, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo amable salir de ella. Supongo que ella estaba tan sorprendida de lo que había dicho como yo, porque de pronto su mirada viajaba de mí al suelo y del suelo a mí de nuevo.- Bueno... cualquier cosa es mejor que tu otro vestuario, incluso eso.

Una sonrisa se me escapó al ver a Santana tan apurada y sacudí la cabeza. Recogí la lámpara del suelo y la puse sobre la mesilla.

-Sigo sin saber por qué hay lámparas en todas las habitaciones pero sólo tú la enciendes.- Dije sentándome sobre la cama.

-Porque soy la única que tiene aceite para ellas.

-¿Y cómo lo has conseguido?

Santana se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba su respuesta. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado, jugando con sus manos en su regazo.

-Brittany, sabes que el señor Schuester me ha pedido que te enseñe cómo... aportar algo, ¿no?

-¡Ah, sí! Y cuando lo haga podré volver a casa.

Santana abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo la hizo callar. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron durante un momento y luego volvió a centrarse en sus manos.

-Si tengo el aceite para las lámparas es porque, cada vez que bajamos al pueblo, robo un poco al vendedor. Bueno, a él, al frutero, al panadero y a cualquiera que pase por la calle... Es lo que tengo que hacer y lo que todos tenemos que hacer para aportar algo.- Hizo una pausa para mirarme de nuevo.- Brittany, tengo que enseñarte a robar sin que te descubran.

Bajé la cabeza mientras intentaba analizar lo que Santana me estaba diciendo. Robar. Robar era algo que nunca me había gustado. No, robar era algo que siempre me había aterrado. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, un chico fue descubierto robando unas manzanas en el pueblo donde yo jugaba. El frutero no tardó mucho en cortarle la mano como castigo. Fue lo más horrible que había visto nunca. El solo hecho de pensar en que a mí podría pasarme lo mismo me ponía los pelos de punta. Y, si tenía la suerte de que no me descubrían robando, ¿qué pasaría con aquel al que había robado? Seguramente él necesitaba el dinero, seguramente tenía esposa e hijos a los que alimentar. ¿Quién era yo para hacerle las cosas más difíciles?

-Pero... Pero yo no quiero... ¿No hay otra forma?-Santana negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.- No pienso hacerlo.- Dije determinada.- No puedo hacerlo...

-Sí, sí que puedes.- Santana se giró, clavando su fiera mirada en mí.- Debes hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces? ¿Sabes lo que el señor Schuester haría si no traes algo?

-Pero...

-¡Escúchame, Brittany!- De un salto, se puso de pie frente a mí, con las manos en sus caderas y sosteniendo mi aterrada mirada.- Es robar o morir. Literalmente. Necesitamos robar. Dinero, comida... ¡lo que sea! Pero lo necesitamos si queremos sobrevivir. Piénsalo de esa forma. Olvida todo lo demás, sólo céntrate en que es necesario para que puedas sobrevivir.

Intenté controlar mi respiración mientras sostenía la mirada de Santana. Su tono de voz era realmente serio, nunca habría dicho que aquella niña era de mi edad si no lo hubiera sabido antes.

-Como... ¿Como Robin Hood?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Santana cruzándose de brazos.

-Robin Hood. Mi mamá me contó su historia una vez. Robaba a los ricos para darle el dinero a los pobres. ¿Seríamos como él?

-Sí, puede ser... robamos porque somos pobres.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, Santana. ¿Cómo consiguió el señor Schuester esta casa si es pobre?

-¡Haces muchas preguntas!- Exclamó Santana dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que no sé. Ahora, vamos, cogeremos algo de comer y empezaremos a ensayar.

* * *

><p>La noche cayó sobre nosotras en el jardín mientras Santana seguía tratando de hacerme seguir su entrenamiento. Cansada y entre jadeos por falta de aire, decidí desobedecerla y tumbarme en el frío césped para descansar. Escuché a Santana gruñir y luego vi cómo se sentaba a mi lado, esperando a que me repusiera.<p>

Llevábamos horas ahí afuera, sin descansar y pasando frío. Al principio había estado bien, Santana quería comprobar mi coordinación mano-ojo y me había hecho trepar el árbol que había en el jardín al menos tres veces, cada vez más rápido. Durante ese entrenamiento había descubierto que una de las ramas del árbol llegaba hasta mi ventana y que, si seguí subiendo, podía llegar a la azotea que había en el tejado, pero Santana no me había dejado subir. Después, Santana quiso saber cómo se me daba correr, ''por si acaso algún día te pillan robando'', había bromeado. La verdad es que no me gustó mucho esa broma, pero obedecí. Marcó los límites de un circuito con unas cuantas piedras y me hizo correr por él hasta que me dolieron las piernas. Ni siquiera cuando le pedí parar porque me ardían los pulmones me había dejado parar. Ahora, como último ejercicio, había cogido un lazo que llevaba guardado bajo la ropa y me había pedido que se lo arrebatase de las manos. Ella lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro mientras corría, me lo ponía frente a los ojos y, cuando iba a cogerlo, lo apartaba. Volvía a hacerlo, y volvía a pasar lo mismo.

-¡Venga, Brittany! ¡No es tan difícil!- Decía una y otra vez mientras apartaba el lazo del alcance de mi mano.

Estuvimos así durante dos horas, hasta que cansada decidí rendirme y tumbarme en el césped, cosa que no le gustó a Santana. Ella quería que continuáramos con su entrenamiento, pero me resultaba imposible seguir. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba dormir y necesitaba comer de nuevo.

-Me rindo...- Susurré entre jadeos cuando Santana se sentó a mi lado.

-No, de eso nada. Recupérate y luego seguiremos.

Me incorporé bruscamente y comencé a toser. Era una tos seca y molesta que asustó a Santana. Cuando terminé de toser volví a recostarme en el césped.

-No me encuentro bien...- Dije llevándome las manos a la cara.

-Bueno...- Dijo Santana mientras ponía el lazo en frente de mis ojos.- Lo dejaremos para mañana.

Cuando conseguí regular mi respiración me di cuenta de lo fría que estaba siendo aquella noche. Mientras había corrido no había notado el frío pero, en ese momento en el que estaba quieta y tumbada, sentía cómo calaba hasta mis huesos. Comencé a tiritar y me obligué a sentarme para poder abrazarme a mí misma.

-¿P-podemos entrar ya? -tartamudeé mientras temblaba.

-Sí, me estoy congelando aquí fuera.

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí hacia la casa, deseando entrar en calor de una vez. La idea de poder acostarme en la cama y dormir calentita se hacía cada vez más apetecible, así que seguí a Santana mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Santana!

La voz de una niña pequeña desde el piso de abajo hizo que las dos nos sobresaltáramos y asomáramos las cabezas sobre la barandilla. Al pie de la escalera había una niña de unos seis años, rubia, con los ojos hinchados de llorar. Santana se separó de la barandilla y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Una vez abajo, se arrodilló junto a la niña y dejó que la abrazara. Ante aquella escena, sólo pude quedarme mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer que Santana, aquella chica que lo único que había hecho desde que la conocí, era estar de mal humor y gritar, estuviera dejando que una niña pequeña la abrazara mientras lloraba. Y lo más impactante era que Santana le devolvía el abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn?- Preguntó secándole las lágrimas.

-Mi collar... el collar de mi mamá... me lo ha... me lo ha quitado.- Dijo la niña entre sollozos.

-¿Quién?- Santana obligó a la niña a mirarle a los ojos.- Quinn, ¿quién ha sido?

-Finn...

Nada más oír su nombre, Santana soltó a la niña y subió de nuevo las escaleras, más rápido incluso de lo que las había bajado. Al llegar arriba, en vez de seguir hasta el pasillo izquierdo, donde están nuestras habitaciones, torció hacia la derecha, a los cuartos de los chicos. Sabía qué pretendía hacer, y no pude evitar correr detrás de ella al verla entrar por una de las puertas.

Al llegar al cuarto de Finn, este intentaba mantener alejada a Santana de él mismo.

-¡Devuélvele el collar ya mismo! ¡Es de su madre!- Finn se deshizo de ella de un empujón, mandándola al otro lado de la habitación. Ella se levantó, agarró una jarra vacía que había sobre el mueble de Finn y la lanzó contra la cabeza de él. Finn consiguió esquivarla antes de que le diera.- ¡Devuélveselo!

Finn se acercó a Santana y pateó su barriga, haciéndola retorcerse y doblarse por el dolor. Al hacerlo de nuevo, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir mirando sin hacer nada y dejar que Santana sufriera aquella paliza. Corrí hacia Finn y mordí su brazo, provocando que dejara en paz a Santana y se centrase en deshacerse de mí. Sentí su mano contra mi mejilla y me aparté. Él gritaba mientras se frotaba el brazo y dejó al descubierto un collar dorado que asomaba de su bolsillo. De pronto, Finn estaba frente a mí y su mano agarraba mi pelo, tirando hacia atrás.

-Espero por tu bien que no tengas las rabia, o si no puedes ir despidiéndote de tu pelo rubio.- Pegó un tirón de mi cabello, tan fuerte que hizo que mis rodillas se doblaran mientras comenzaba a llorar.- ¿Me has entendido?

Entonces, sin comprender bien por qué, escuché cómo Finn volvía a gritar de dolor y sentí cómo su mano liberaba mi pelo. Santana estaba mordiendo su otro brazo y había conseguido hacerlo sangrar. Escupió en la cara de Finn que había entrado en su boca y me agarró de la mano ayudándome a levantar rápidamente.

-¡Corre, vamos!- Gritó haciéndome reaccionar. Tiró de mí hacia el pasillo y, cuando llegamos a la escalera, se asomó por la barandilla para hablar a Quinn.- ¡Sube y ve a tu habitación, ya!

Volvió a tirar de mí y nos metió en una de las habitaciones del pasillo izquierdo. Cuando entramos, soltó de una vez mi mano para agarrar la puerta y mantenerla abierta hasta que entrase Quinn. Una vez que entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, dejándose caer en el suelo mientras jadeaba. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro en aquella habitación, y el hecho de que Finn podría estar fuera buscándonos hacía el momento más terrorífico. Aún sentía arder mis sienes por culpa de aquel tirón de pelo, y mi mejilla picaba. Distinguí en la oscuridad cómo Santana agarraba su barriga, aún dolorida.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunté susurrando.

-Bien... menos mal que apareciste.- Contestó en el mismo tono.- ¿Y tú?

-Igual, menos mal que apareciste.

Sonreí en la oscuridad mientras Santana se concentraba en escuchar lo que sucedía en el pasillo. N parecían oírse pasos, pero seguimos en silencio un rato más, sólo por si acaso. Cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Quinn.

-Lo siento, Q, no hemos podido encontrar el collar...

-¡Espera!- Exclamé entonces. Extendí una mano y descolgué la cadena de un collar dorado en frente de Quinn.- ¿Es este?

Quinn agarró el collar que colgaba de mi mano y se lo puso al rededor del cuello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo has...?- Santana tenía en sus ojos una gran mirada de desconcierto en ese momento.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todo había sido muy rápido. En el segundo después de Finn soltar mi pelo, había alargado la mano hasta su bolsillo y había agarrado la cadena que asomaba por él. Cuando Santana agarró mi mano, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y tuve que cerrar fuertemente mi otra mano para no perderlo por el camino. Había olvidado que lo había cogido por culpa del miedo hasta ese mismo momento.

-Que aprendo rápido.- Bromeé.

Santana me miró durante un momento, después miró a Quinn y, acto seguido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Bajé la mirada, decepcionada de mí misma sin saber muy bien por qué. No quería hacerla enfadar, sólo quería que estuviera contenta conmigo.

-Le caes bien.- Dijo Quinn mientras se metía en su cama.

-No lo creo...

-Hazme caso, le caes bien. Es sólo que le cuesta reconocerlo.

Le di las buenas noches a Quinn y salí de su habitación, apresurándome a la mía al final de pasillo. Cerré la puerta y corrí a refugiarme entre las sábanas. Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad, y en ese momento me aterraba, así que necesitaba dormirme urgentemente. Entonces escuché cómo alguien llamaba a mi puerta. El miedo se apoderó de mí, sopesando la idea de que tal vez era Finn. Cuando volvió a llamar, caí en la cuenta de que Finn, al tener las manos tan grandes, causaría más estruendo, así que me levanté con cuidado y fui hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, una luz me hizo cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos, antes de acostumbrarme a ella.

-San...- murmuré.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin decir una palabra, extendió el brazo en el que llevaba su lámpara y clavó la vista en el suelo. Parpadeé varias veces al darme cuenta de que estaba ofreciéndome aquella lámpara encendida. La acepté y la coloqué en el suelo para poder recogerla luego.

-Ayer no me dejaste dormir con tu miedo a la oscuridad.- Dijo Santana, aún con la vista clavada en el suelo.- Quédatela, la necesitas más que yo.

-Gracias...

-Y... duérmete pronto. Mañana te despertaré temprano. -Levantó la vista y pude distinguir, aun en su piel oscura, un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas por culpa de la vergüenza.- Aún te queda mucho por aprender.

Sonreí mientras asentía y recogí la lámpara. Entonces no lo sabía, no podía saber por qué sonreía de esa manera, ni por qué sentía la necesidad de pedirle que se quedara conmigo un rato más, ni qué significaba el hormigueo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Entonces no lo sabía pero, ahora mismo, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que ese fue el momento en el que me enamoré de ella.

-Buenas noches, San.


	5. Puck Parte I

**5.-Puck (Parte I)  
><strong>

**Enero de 1794**

Uno de los días que mejor recuerdo de mi estancia en aquel lugar es el día de mi primer robo. Dicen que nuestra memoria retiene mejor las primeras experiencias porque es en aquellos momentos en los que estamos rompiendo con la rutina de nuestra vida. Recuerdo aquel día, al igual que recuerdo muchas otras ''primeras veces'' de mi vida que transcurrieron durante el período de tiempo que estuve en aquel lugar; un primer beso, un primer corazón roto, una primera noche... un primer amor. Había estado preparándome mentalmente para aquel día desde que Santana le dijo al señor Schuester que estaba perfectamente cualificada para bajar con los demás al pueblo, pero eso no me libró del miedo irracional que me poseyó al entrar junto con todos los niños en aquel carro que Finn y Karofsky había usado para llevarme atada de manos y piernas. Me senté en una esquina del carro, observando lo relajados que estaban todos a mi alrededor. Durante los días que había pasado allí había descubierto que había más niños en esa casa de los que creí en un principio. Aquel día eramos solo la mitad los que bajábamos al pueblo mientras Quinn y el resto de niños se quedaban en la casa. Eran, como me había comentado Santana, nuestra ''garantía''. Aún seguía sin entender aquel término, pero esperaba que Santana me lo explicase algún día.

Kurt llevaba ya tres años viviendo allí. Tenía más o menos mi edad, y según Santana era uno de los que más dinero recaudaba durante el día; ella decía que su cara de ''niña inocente'' le facilitaba el trabajo. Junto a Kurt había un chico más pequeño, de 10 años, que había decidido continuar durmiendo hasta llegar al pueblo. Sonreí al pensar en cuánto necesitaba aquel chico, Sam, un corte de pelo. Él llevaba poco más de un año en la casa del señor Schuester y, según Santana, lo encontraron nadando en un lago cercano. Tardé en darme cuenta que Santana se divertía haciendo bromas de mal gusto sobre la boca de aquel niño rubio. Por último, estaba Rachel, una chica de catorce años con la que nadie solía hablar. La veía de vez en cuando por la casa, cuando coincidíamos en la cocina o en los pasillos. Ella siempre intentaba sonreír y ser amable, así que yo sonreía y hablaba con ella cada vez que podía. Hasta que Santana lo descubrió.

* * *

><p>-No puedes hacer eso.- Santana me había llevado a su habitación, siempre lo hacía cuando quería hablar conmigo sobre temas que sólo yo podía escuchar. Le gustaba estar sentad en su cama mientras me regañaba o me explicaba ciertas normas de la casa.<p>

-¿Por qué no? Parece buena chica...

-¿Rachel? Es idiota.- Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.- Siempre con esa tontería acerca de ser algún día una conocida actriz de teatro...

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Había escuchado a Rachel hablar varias veces sobre un futuro en el que todos, criados, ciudadanos, señores e incluso príncipes y reyes irían a ver las obras de teatro en las que ella sería la protagonista, y todos aplaudirían y gritarían su nombre. Las había escuchado y me habían parecido una idea preciosa, una forma de cambiar su vida para siempre y escapar de esa casa.- Solo es un sueño... no hay nada de malo en soñar como ella.

-Lo que ella hace es crear ilusiones que nunca podrán cumplirse. Ni ella ni ninguno de nosotros podrá irse de aquí. Cuanto más dice esa tontería menos la aguantamos, y debe darse cuenta de que está haciendo mucho daño, tanto a ella como a los demás.

Bajé de la cama y me arrodillé ante Santana, separando sus brazos de su pecho mientras la obligaba a mirarme. Sus ojos denotaban una angustia que nunca había visto antes, e intentaba apartar la mirada de mí. Finalmente, me miró directamente a los ojos. No hizo falta que dijera una palabra, aquellos ojos oscuros gritaban por sí solos todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de mi amiga. El dolor y la angustia de estar atrapada para siempre entre aquellas paredes le hacían odiar la idea de una posible salida; porque ella no quería estar encerrada. No era que Rachel no le gustase, lo que no soportaba era escuchar aquellas historias acerca de escapar. No le gustaba ilusionarse con algo que era imposible de lograr.

Quería hablarle. Quería decir cualquier cosa para hacerle saber que todo iba a salir bien. Quería poder ayudarla de alguna forma. Pero era la primera vez que Santana se mostraba indefensa ante mí, era la primera vez que sus ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas y no sabía cómo debía actuar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, toda la angustia que se había apoderado de aquellos ojos oscuros desapareció, enterrada bajo un muro de inexpresividad. Se tumbó sobre su cama y me dio la espalda, haciendo como si yo no estuviera en esa habitación.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Brittany.

Desde que llegué a aquel lugar, había ido aprendiendo varias cosas gracias a Santana. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibida, a ser más ágil, a esconder la comida que robábamos de la despensa en lugares donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos... Pero esa noche aprendí algo distinto. Esa noche aprendí algo _sobre_ Santana: nunca hablaba sobre sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Al entrar Santana en el carro, Finn y Karofsky montaron la lona de cuero que habían usado para llevarme hacía unos meses, de forma que nadie nos vería, asegurándose a la vez de que nosotros no podíamos ver el camino que ellos tomaban hasta el pueblo. Santana se sentó a mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra, abrazando sus rodillas y clavando la vista en algún punto en la oscuridad mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. El camino estaba lleno de baches y eso, junto con la oscuridad que proporcionaba la lona de cuero, hacía que mis nervios por el primer día oficial de robo aumentasen. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos desesperadamente, intentando calmar mi ansiedad mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de que me descubrieran robando. Tal vez me azotarían, o incluso podrían cortarme una mano, o llevarme a la soga junto con los demás criminales, o...<p>

El dolor que de pronto sentí en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda me hizo emitir un pequeño grito. Entre mis pensamientos, había acabado estrujando mi dedo y ahora me arrepentía profundamente.

-¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Santana al ver cómo había intentado calmar mi estrés.

-Un poco, sí.-Conesté abrazando mis rodillas.- ¿Conoces el pueblo al que vamos?

-Sí, ya hemos estado varias veces. Creo que se llama . Tenemos suerte de que hoy sea día de mercado, no suelen haber muchos habitantes.

-¿Qué crees que harán si me descubren robando?

-Eso no va a pasar.-Su voz sonaba determinada y firme, como si no sólo intentara convencerme a mí de lo que decía, sino a ella misma.- ¿Qué clase de maestra sería si eso ocurriera? Te he preparado bien, ¿no? Hemos estado robando practicando muchísimo. ¡Incluso le robamos la comida a Finn!

-Pero hoy no vamos a robar a Finn, sino a más gente...

-Confía en mí.- Dijo revolviéndome el pelo con la mano. Qué poco soporté aquel gesto en ese momento.- No va a pasarte nada.- Se acercó a mi oído para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.- Para eso tenemos a Puck.

-¿Quién es Puck?- Pregunte en el mismo tono de voz.

En la oscuridad no podía distinguir su rostro, pero habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas en estos meses que sabía perfectamente qué gesto estaba usando en ese momento: su comisura derecha se elevaba ligeramente en una media sonrisa de arrogancia y su mirada era de superioridad, rematada por una de sus cejas levantadas.

-Todo a su tiempo, Britt.

Después de lo que parecieron dos horas en carro, tapados con una lona y sintiendo los baches por todo el cuerpo, bajar del carro fue la experiencia más satisfactoria de aquella mañana. Tenía las piernas medio dormidas, y la luz del sol cegaba mis ojos mientras el característico frío de Enero comenzaba a darle un toque azulado a mi piel. No teníamos ropas de invierno, pero por suerte ese año estaba resultando algo más cálido que los anteriores. No nevaba ni llovía, pero seguía notando la presencia del frío.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunté a Santana mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.- Esto no parece un pueblo...

A mi alrededor, lo único que podía distinguir era la carretera por la que habíamos venido, bordeada por árboles secos a cada lado. No podía distinguir ningún pueblo cerca de aquella zona, ni siquiera el sonido de algún aldeano, ni de algún animal de granja. Cuando el último niño bajó del carro, Finn hizo al caballo dar media vuelta y nos dejó allí, sin dar explicaciones. Llevé mi vista a Santana, preocupada , pero esta no parecía haberse inmutado por el hecho de que estábamos solos en medio de una carretera.

Rachel fue la primera en ponerse en marcha. Comenzó a andar, sin decir una palabra, en la dirección contraria a Finn, siguiendo la carretera en la que estábamos parados. Enseguida, Kurt y Sam comenzaron a andar tras ella cantando para hacer más ameno el paseo. Santana se giró hacia mí y torció la cabeza en dirección hacia el trío que se alejaba por la carretera.

-¿Vamos?- No espero a que le diera una respuesta. Comenzó a andar, sabiendo que, al final, me sometería y la seguiría.

-San, ¿dónde estamos?- Conseguí alcanzarla en unos segundos, pero el frío y la necesidad de abrazarme a mí misma para entrar en calor hacían que mi velocidad se redujera, obligándome a tener que correr de vez en cuando para llegar junto a Santana.- Creía que íbamos a un pueblo.

-Claro, pero no nos van a dejar en medio de la plaza así como si nada, Britt. ¿Te imaginas estar paseando y ver un carro lleno de niños?- La vista de Santana estaba clavada en el horizonte mientras hablaba, tratando de controlar los temblores que el frío le proporcionaban.- Nos dejan a unos minutos del pueblo y entramos sin ser vistos. Tenemos exactamente siete horas para conseguir algo y volver al lugar en el que nos han dejado. Está todo pensado.

-¿Qué pasa si te retrasas y no llegas a tiempo?

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron todo lo posible mientras se paraba en seco. Por un segundo, el miedo se apoderó de sus ojos, pero no duró demasiado tiempo.

-Nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca llegues tarde.

-Sólo preguntaba...

Consiguió reponerse y comenzar a andar de nuevo, quedándose a mi izquierda mientras miraba hacia sus pies.

-Oye, Britt, tú sólo... No te separes de mí, ¿vale? Cuando vayas a algún lado, avísame y te acompañaré. Y cuando tengamos que irnos yo te lo diré.

-No hace falta que me vigiles.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Fue una milésima de segundo, pero, gracias a Dios, había estado lo suficientemente atenta como para verla. Sonreí para mí misma, no era algo normal ver un gesto así en Santana.

-Sólo voy a asegurarme de que has aprendido algo de mí.- Dijo alborotando mi pelo con su mano. Le gustaba hacer eso de vez en cuando, era la forma que tenía de expresar que, de las dos, yo era la más indefensa. A mí no me gustaba demasiado, pero sabía lo bien que se sentía Santana haciendo aquello con mi pelo, así que se lo consentía.- Britt, tu pelo está tan congelado que podría partirse.

-Lo sé, mis dedos están a punto de caerse por culpa del frío.- Mientras tiritaba, comprobé que mis dedos aún seguían estando en su sitio.- ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

-No mucho... Pero conozco una forma de llegar antes.-Hizo una pequeña pausa mientas una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.- Además, es un buen método para olvidarse del frío.

-¿Cuál?

-¡La última que llegue duerme esta noche con Rachel!

* * *

><p>Imagina por un momento a un niño pequeño, de cinco años de edad. Imagina que una mañana, despierta sin ver a nadie a su alrededor; ni su padre ni su madre ni sus hermanos... imagina que ni siquiera escucha ninguna voz humana proveniente del exterior de su casa. Supongamos que el niño se encuentra en esta situación, totalmente solo, durante unas horas, hasta que comienza a caer la tarde. Durante ese tiempo habrá estado asustado, tal vez llorando y preguntándose por qué no hay nadie con él. Ahora imagina la sensación de calma, felicidad y, a la vez, excitación que sentirá cuando cualquier miembro de su familia entre por la puerta al final del día. Imagina su cara de incredibilidad al ver a sus hermanos volviendo para poder jugar con él, o al escuchar las voces de las personas que hay a su alrededor. Si has conseguido imaginar todo esto, entonces entenderás cómo me sentí al cruzar el letrero que rezaba ''Bienvenidos a '' y encontrar aquel espectáculo de hombres, mujeres, niños y animales de granja en medio de la plaza mayor del pueblo.<p>

En cada puesto, el vendedor gritaba sus productos, las mujeres se peleaban por llegar las primeras y hacerse con la carne más fresca, o las frutas más maduras. Los hombres intercambiaban sus animales o afilaban sus cuchillos mientras los niños corrían y jugaban en medio de la multitud. La gente me empujaba de vez en cuando, nadie se paraba a mirar a una niña sucia y seguramente pobre, pero no me importaba en absoluto. En realidad, cada empujón hacía crecer mi sonrisa un poco más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella enorme y oscura casa, conviviendo simplemente con Santana y hablando de vez en cuando con algún otro niño de los que allí vivían. Pero ahora estaba fuera. Ahora estaba rodeada de gente que vivía una vida normal en un pueblo normal y en una familia normal. Gente como mis padres o los padres de aquellos niños con los que solía jugar. Podría decirse que el tiempo que pasé allí encerrada me había hecho olvidar lo animado que un pueblo solía estar los días de mercado, los colores de los puestos, los sonidos de los instrumentos de los grupos de gitanos que se ganaban la vida tocando la guitarra y la pandereta en las calles, esperando que los ciudadanos consideren su esfuerzo y les den alguna limosna. Mientras observaba todas estas escenas pasar ante mis ojos, una mano en mi hombro me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Brittany!- Gritó Santana un poco enfadada.- ¡Te dije que no te separes de mí! ¡Llevo buscándote un buen rato! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El sonido de la guitarra comenzando una nueva canción llamó mi atención. A la guitarra se unieron una flauta y una pandereta, y de pronto se había formado un círculo de gente al rededor de aquel grupo de gitanos que tocaban mientras una joven gitana bailaba. La gente murmuraba sobre lo bien que aquella joven se movía al sonido de la música y algunos incluso se animaban a bailar junto a ella. Sonreí mientras aquel ritmo me envolvía cada vez más y más.

-Lo siento, San. Ahora vuelvo.- Dije apartando su mano y dirigiéndome al centro del círculo.

-¡Brittany, vuelve aquí!

El grito de Santana quedó ahogado por la multitud mientras yo llegaba junto al grupo de gente que bailaba. No sé qué fue lo que se apoderaba de mí en ese momento. Era aquella música, la guitarra, la flauta, el ritmo de la pandereta... todo en su conjunto estaban provocando una extraña reacción en mi interior que obligaba a mis pies moverse al ritmo que la música estaba marcando. Era algo rápido y mecánico; mis pies y mis manos se movían sólos haciéndome dar vueltas o saltar o simplemente avanzar, pero todo al ritmo de aquella música. La joven gitana me sonreía mientras seguía bailando y me tendió una mano para bailar con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acepté aquella mano, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía su tono de piel al de Santana, y dejé que ella me guiara mientras bailábamos. Cada paso, cada vuelta, cada golpe de pandereta... era como estar volando. Como si mis pies estuvieran a unos segundos de olvidarse de la gravedad y comenzar a caminar por el aire. Aquella música, lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo... era prácticamente magia.

Cuando la música acabó, la multitud que había formado el círculo estalló en un estruendo de aplausos y ovaciones mientras dejaban caer algunas monedas en la gorra que había dejado en el suelo el hombre de la guitarra. El chico que había estado tocando la flauta me alzó en hombros mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aire y me envolvía en mis propias carcajadas. Desde sus hombros pude ver cómo la gente volvía a sus asuntos y despejaban el círculo, dejando al descubierto a una enfadada Santana cruzada de brazos que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Al bajar de los hombros de aquel chico, corrí hacia ella, aún jadeando y sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de encima.

-¿Has visto eso?- Pregunté dando saltos de la emoción.- ¡Ha sido increíble! Ella bailaba de esa forma tan perfecta y luego me ha dejado bailar con ella... y todos han aplaudido... ¡Ha sido como estar flotando! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Seguro que ahora tocarán otra canción!

Agarre la mano de Santana para llevarla junto a ellos, pero ella soltó mi mano bruscamente. Estaba enfada, bastante enfadada.

-Llevamos en este pueblo más de una hora, Brittany. ¿Has conseguido algo?- Sentía que sus ojos intentaban fulminarme hasta reducirme a cenizas, y eso hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera.

-Pu...Pues...No...- Tenía la garganta seca después de aquella subida en nivel de adrenalina que había experimentado tras bailar, pero la presión que sentía en ese momento estaba haciendo que, además, me doliera demasiado como para hablar.- No tengo nada...- Susurré clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Nada, lo suponía. ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco tengo nada. ¿Y sabes por qué no tengo nada todavía?- La voz de Santana iba alzándose cada vez más, haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás.- Porque en el tiempo que llevamos en , lo único que he hecho ha sido buscarte. ¿No puedes seguir una simple orden como quedarte a mi lado?

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, sentí cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. El pecho me dolía por culpa de la ira que sus palabras contenían, y el miedo me impedía poder hablar o, al menos, mirarla a la cara.

-Yo...- Hice una pausa mientras armaba el valor suficiente para hablar de nuevo. Respiré profundamente y la miré directamente a los ojos. Durante un momento pude ver una expresión de culpabilidad en sus ojos, tal vez porque estaba apunto de llorar por culpa de sus palabras, pero pronto esa expresión desapareció.- Sólo estaba dando una vuelta...

-Tenemos siete horas, Brittany, ¡y por tu estúpida e inútil vuelta hemos perdido una valiosa hora y media!

Aquel último reproche me dolió más que ningún otro. Abrí la boca para poder contestar, pero no conseguía pensar en las palabras adecuadas. Sequé las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de mis ojos y, sin decirle nada, me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de ella, abriéndome paso a empujones entre la multitud. Escuché a Santana maldiciendo en esa extraña lengua que a veces usaba para insultar o cuando estaba demasiado enfadada, pero pronto dejé de oírla. En ningún momento le había pedido que me acompañase, no le había pedido que se quedara conmigo. Si ella había perdido más de una hora de tiempo, había sido por su culpa, no por la mía. Pero, aún con este pensamiento, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que había dicho. Estaba enfadada con ella, y sus palabras me habían hecho daño; pero no podía evitar sentir que necesitaba recompensar el tiempo que habíamos perdido. Necesitaba comenzar a conseguir dinero, o comida, o lo que fuera. Cuanta más mejor, así podría demostrarle a Santana y a mí misma que podía recuperar aquel tiempo perdido.

Perdida entre estos pensamientos, olvidé que me encontraba en un mercado atestado de gente, y chocar con el cuerpo de un hombre me hizo volver a la realidad. Era un hombre alto y bastante corpulento, y el hecho de que yo estaba corriendo antes de chocar me hizo caer al suelo tras el impacto. El hombre me tendió la mano para ayudarme y, al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto la bolsa en la que llevaba guardado el dinero, colgada de su cinturón por un fino cordel. Era mi oportunidad. En cuanto consiguiera aquella bolsa podría buscar a Santana y demostrarle que no hacía falta enfadarse tanto por una tontería.

Agarré la mano de aquel hombre y me puse en pie mientras tiraba de mí. Al ser él tan corpulento y yo aún una niña de doce años en los huesos, pude fingir que el tirón había sido demasiado fuerte como para hacerme perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él. Rápidamente, llevé mi mano libre a aquella bolsa y tiré de ella. Por suerte el nudo que la unía al cinturón del hombre no estaba bien atado; si no se la robaba yo, en cualquier momento ese hombre habría perdido el dinero. Me separé de él, escondiendo la bolsa de terciopelo detrás de mi espalda y me escabullí entre la multitud. Sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho por culpa de la excitación del momento. Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido robar una bolsa de dinero y no me habían descubierto.

-¡Brittany!

Entre el barullo de gente a mi alrededor, conseguí distinguir la voz de Kurt llamándome. Estaba en un callejón, alejado de todo el gentío, haciéndome señas para llegar junto a él. Corrí hacia el callejón, sonriendo porque podría contarle a Kurt lo que acababa de hacer. Al dejar atrás aquel mar de gente en la plaza mayor del pueblo suspiré aliviada, tanta gente agobiaba demasiado.

-¡Kurt, mira!- Dije llegando junto a él, dando saltos de felicidad y enseñando la bolsa que acababa de robar.- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Mira, mira! ¡He...!

-¡Shhh!- Kurt me tapó la boca con las dos manos y me atrajo hacia dentro del callejón.- Brittany, no puedes enseñar lo que robas de esa forma. ¡Podrían verte! ¿No tienes nada para guardarlo?- Negué con la cabeza mientras escondía entre mis manos la bolsa, sin mucho éxito.- Toma, te vendrá bien uno de estos.

Llevó su mano a una correa que llevaba colgada de su brazo derecho y la deslizó hasta el final de este. Al tenderme la correa me di cuenta de que era una especie de bolso pequeño, lo suficientemente grande como para guardar un par de cosas. Mi madre solía usarlo de vez en cuando para bajar al mercado del pueblo y traer algo de comida, pero me pareció extraño ue Kurt tuviera uno. Al mirar mejor, pude ver que no era sólo un bolso; tres bolsos iguales colgaban de su brazo.

-¿Los has conseguido hoy?- Asintió sonriendo mientras yo aceptaba el bolso que me tendía y me lo colgaba del hombro. Guardé rápidamente la bolsa con el dinero en el interior.- ¿No crees que es peligroso que lleves tantos bolsos? ¿Y si te descubren?

-Tranquila, tengo mis recursos. Eres tú la que corre más peligro de todos nosotros. Incluso Quinn, con seis años, podría robar sin ser descubierta. Tú has estado a punto de descubrirte con tanto salto y enseñando lo que has robado como si fuera un trofeo.

-Intentaré ser más discreta, Kurt.- Tal vez debía haberme sentado mal lo que acababa de decirme, pero aún seguía eufórica por haber sido capaz de conseguir algo cuando Santana me había estado reprochando lo inútil que había sido al estar dando vueltas por el pueblo sin hacer nada. Kurt pasó junto a mi y se dirigió hacia el mercado para poder seguir con su trabajo.- Oh, ¡Kurt! ¿Has visto a Santana?

-¡Sigue por ese callejón! ¡Debe estar al otro lado del pueblo!

Perdí de vista a Kurt nada más decir aquello. Me preguntaba si Rachel y Sam habrían sido capaces de conseguir algo como había hecho Kurt y si estarían también con Santana. Descarté esa última posibilidad: Santana nunca dejaría que nadie la acompañara. Ella siempre estaba sola, y hacía lo posible para continuar sola el mayor tiempo posible. Hice caso de las indicaciones de Kurt y comencé a avanzar por el callejón. Cuando salí de él llegué a la parte del pueblo donde se encontraban las casas de los habitantes. Al llegar ahí dudé seriamente que seguir estando en . Mientras el lugar del mercado estaba atestado de gente y vida, todas aquellas viviendas y calles estaban desiertas. Ni un niño, ni una mujer... solo algún gato callejero al que asusté sin querer mientras andaba. Me dispuse a volver y buscar a Kurt para que me ayudara, pero un grito llamó la atención.

Dentro de una de las casas en la calle en la que estaba, un hombre maldecía y gritaba mientras el sonido de los muebles chocando contra el suelo ahogaba su voz. Observé atentamente y pude ver como la puerta de entrada se abría para dejar salir una pequeña figura que corría sin mirar atrás, perseguida por un hombre que superaba su tamaño cuatro veces. El hombre consiguió agarrar el largo pelo negro de la chica que intentaba escapar, haciéndola gritar. Ese grito confesó todas mis sospechas; aquella chica era Santana. Corrí, sin pensarlo dos veces, dispuesta a saltar sobre aquel hombre, pero conforme llegaba me daba cuenta de que era demasiado grande como para poder saltar sobre él. El hombre abofeteó a Santana mientras intentaba quitarle lo que fuera que esta escondía entre sus brazos. Salté sobre su pierna y comencé a arañar y morder, haciendo al hombre gritar y soltar de una vez a Santana. Su pierna libre impactó contra mi barbilla y eso me obligó a soltarle. El golpe en la barbilla me había partido el labio, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en la boca y como comenzaba a manchar mi rostro. Santana corrió hacia mí y soltó lo que llevaba entre las manos, dejándolo bajo sus pies para poder agarrarme por debajo de los hombros y ponerme en pie. Mientras intentaba levantarme me fijé en lo que había armado todo ese jaleo: era un cofre de plata con remates en oro. Era imposible que aquel hombre fuera lo suficientemente rico como para haber comprado aquel cofre, así que seguramente lo habría heredado de algún familiar. Nada más ponerme en pie, Santana volvió a agarrar el cofre y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al hombre al que había robado y el cual se estaba reponiendo del dolor.

-¡Corre, joder!- Gritó para hacerme reaccionar. Comencé a correr detrás de ella, agarrando la correa de mi bolso con miedo a perderlo mientras corríamos.

-¡Santana, para! ¡Se ha ido!

Habíamos recorrido cuatro calles sin parar, y no había ni rastro de aquel hombre. La sangre me había llegado hasta la barbilla, pero ya parecía que la hemorragia estaba acabando. Escupí la sangre que había entrado en mi boca y, con el brazo, intenté limpiar todo rastro de ella que quedaba al rededor de mis labios. Santana terminó de recuperar el aliento perdido en la persecución y se acercó a mí. Me cogió de la mano y me condujo hacia un callejón cercano, temiendo que paradas en medio de la calle pudieran encontrarnos.

-Déjame ver.- Dijo dejando el cofre en el suelo y llevando su mano hacia mi barbilla. Tenerla tan cerca estaba comenzando a intimidarme, así que me vi obligada a bajar la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.- Así no voy a poder ver bien la herida, Britt.- Con suavidad, levantó mi barbilla y, con la otra mano, comenzó a limpiar los restos de sangre que me había dejado.- Es un corte muy feo...- Comentó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Soltó mi barbilla y llevó sus manos a su camiseta. Rasgó un trozo de su tela y lo acercó hacia la herida en mi labio.

-¡Ay!- exclamé mientras intentaba retroceder.

-¿Quieres que te ayude o prefieres que eso siga sangrando?

Suspiré, sin más remedio que rendirme, y dejé que acercara de nuevo aquel trozo de tela a mi labio partido. Lo mantuvo ahí unos segundos, haciéndolo funcionar como tapón

-¿Mejor así?- Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, temiendo que si habría la boca en vez de hablar me quejaría por el dolor.- Toma, cógelo tú.

Agarré entre mis dedos el trozo de tela y lo mantuve contra mi labio. De pronto escuchamos pasos, unos firmes pasos de hombre que se acercaban lentamente. El pánico se apoderó de mí y comencé a hiperventilar, pensando que podría ser de nuevo el propietario del cofre que Santana había robado. El callejón en el que estábamos era oscuro y estrecho, así que Santana aprovechó aquellos detalles en nuestro favor. Me apoyó contra la pared y llevó uno de sus dedos a mis labios, pidiéndome silencio durante un momento. Agarró mi mano y se pegó a mí todo lo posible. Podía notar la presión de su frente sobre la mía, y quedé rígida al darme cuenta de la distancia a la que estaban sus ojos de los míos. Nunca había visto aquellos ojos oscuros tan de cerca, y tampoco los había visto tan aterrados.

Los pasos dejaron de oírse, haciendo a Santana relajarse. Una risa de alivio se escapó de mis labios mientras Santana apartaba su dedo de ellos. Sus ojos ya no estaban asustados, estaban tranquilos y clamados, pero seguían estando tan cerca como antes. Pude ver cómo una media sonrisa asomaba en sus labios, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más. Era extraño pero, por alguna razón, aquella media sonrisa de Santana siempre me hacía sonreír. Tal vez porque siempre estaba seria o enfadada y aquella media sonrisa era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había podido ver en su rostro. De cualquier forma, era algo precioso. Sentí su mano derecha acariciar mi mejilla para colocar mi pelo detrás de las orejas, y luego me di cuenta de que su mano izquierda seguía agarrando la mía. Contuve la respiración ante aquel tacto, pensando que el mundo se había parado por un momento.

-Gracias.- Susurró separándose de mí.

-Tú nunca dices ''gracias''.

-Nunca he necesitado hacerlo.

-¡Espera!- Tiré suavemente de su mano al ver que hacía el amago de comenzar a andar hacia fuera del callejón. Sus ojos me escrutaban sin cesar, intrigados por saber qué quería de ella. Llevé mi mano libre al interior del bolso que colgaba de mi brazo y le mostré la bolsa de terciopelo que contenía el dinero que había robado esa mañana.- He conseguido esto. ¿Qué te parece?

Su media sonrisa se había hecho más grande, tanto que casi podía decirse que parecía una sonrisa de verdad. Su pulgar acarició ligeramente mi mano.

-Lo has hecho mejor que yo. Al menos a ti no te han pillado.

Tiró de mi mano hacia la salida del callejón, agarrando primero el cofre robado. Todo era tan irreal. Debería estar temblando y asustada por culpa de lo que acababa de pasar. Nos habían descubierto. Un hombre había visto robar a Santana y luego me había visto a mí. Debería estar aterrada, con miedo de volver a verle y que nos castigara por lo que habíamos hecho. Pero, en cambio, me sentía flotar en una nube por culpa de la mano de Santana, que aún agarraba mi mano y me guiaba hacia donde ella quería. Todo era tan extraño; el cosquilleo en la mano, en la mejilla que su otra mano había rozado, en mi estómago... ni siquiera era capaz de tragar con normalidad.

Pero aquella sensación no duró mucho tiempo. Nada más abandonar el callejón, sentí un fuerte tirón en mi otro brazo y me obligué a soltar la mano de Santana.

-¡Asquerosas ladronas!- gritaba el dueño del cofre mientras retorcía mi brazo.- ¡Devolvedme mi cofre!

Grité al sentir que aquel hombre estaba a un momento de romperme el brazo, pero algo le obligó a dejar de retorcer. Santaba intentó ayudarme golpeando su brazo, pero el hombre consiguió agarrarla con su mano libre. Comenzó a retorcer su brazo también, mientras ella intentaba quitárselo de encima. Yo intenté de mil maneras librarme de su mano también, pero era imposible. Nos tenía atrapadas a las dos, y no parecía haber escapatoria.

Cuando pensé que mi brazo no aguantaría más, escuché un fuerte golpe, y justo después la mano del hombre dejó de hacer fuerza en mi brazo. Me aparté lo más rápido posible de él y pude ver cómo caía contra el suelo, inconsciente. Santana también se había apartado, y miraba aliviada y agradecida hacia una figura que se encontraba detrás del hombre inconsciente. Era un joven alto y robusto, demasiado para tener tan solo quince años. Llevaba un peculiar peinado, había afeitado su cabeza a excepción de la parte central. Su peinado me recordó a las crestas de los gallos que estaban vendiéndose en el mercado. Tenía el puño cerrado y parecía haber estado corriendo. Me dí cuenta de que había sido él quien había dejado en ese estado al hombre.

-Alguien debería enseñar a este tipo a meterse con gente de su tamaño.

-¡Puck!

Santana se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Puck. El chico de la cresta la agarro de la cintura con ambas manos y la subió en volandas mientras Santana rodeaba con sus brazos su robusto cuello. Al ver aquella escena, sentí una horrible presión en el pecho. Ver cómo Santana abrazaba a aquel chico estaba provocándome un sentimiento de repulsión hacia él, al que ni siquiera conocía. El sentimiento se duplicó al escuchar cómo Santana dejaba escapar una carcajada de entre sus labios. No era sólo repulsión lo que sentía, también había dolor. Dolía porque nunca había escuchado reír a Santana; aunque habíamos estado juntas durante meses, nunca la había escuchado reír hasta ese momento. Era un sonido mágico y alegre... pero por alguna razón me dolía el hecho de que no iba dirigido a mí. Al volver a poner los pies en el suelo, Santana tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en líos, Santana?- Comentó Puck pellizcando su mejilla.

-¡Si fueras más rápido no me habría metido en ningún lío!- Santana dirigió su vista hacia mí, acordándose de que todavía seguía con ellos y me sonrió.- ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Puck, ella es Brittany. Soy su maestra particular.

Puck siguió la línea de su mirada y me dedicó una media sonrisa. Era un chico bastante atractivo, tenía que reconocerlo. Se acercó hacia mí y me levantó del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, comprobando antes de alejarse si podía mantenerme en pie por mí misma.

-Hola, Brittany, es un placer haberte salvado. Mi nombre es Noah, pero todos me llaman Puck.

Él extendió su mano hacia mí, esperando que la aceptase. Miré a Santana antes de hacerlo y ella me animó a estrechar su mano con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Me resigné y estreché su mano, sintiendo en el mismo momento de tocar su piel que aquel joven no iba a ser precisamente de mi agrado.


End file.
